


JADE, или Дженсен Эклз, которого не существует

by Fotini, Longways



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapped Jensen, M/M, Mute Jensen, Romance, Theif Jared, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longways/pseuds/Longways
Summary: Задним числом он понимает, что если бы не дергался из-за развязавшегося шнурка и не вылез из-под стола, где прятался, то его, вполне вероятно, никто бы и не заметил. Но его увидели.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JADE - Jensen Ackles Doesn't Exist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413380) by [Xenodike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenodike/pseuds/Xenodike). 



> Бета: Longways  
> Иллюстрации: Longways  
> [](http://imageban.ru/show/2017/03/04/76e2d712f79c44d624bb9c858ea7c442/jpg)  
> Примечания автора: Jade — по-китайски означает «что-то драгоценное».
> 
> Ссылки: некоторые слова являются ссылками на доп. информацию. Она не влияет на понимание всего сюжета, так что смотреть их можно по желанию. 
> 
> Последняя ссылка: в конце эпилога. О чем там — не скажу, потому что это затрагивает большую часть фика. Единственное, что можно сказать — это все нереально… но мне показалось забавным поделиться тем, что я видела перед глазами в процессе написания. Пароль для входа Cougar. 
> 
> Публикация и рекомендации: последнее время стала встречать на сайтах типа booklikes или bookreads и других свои тексты, опубликованные в неизвестном аккаунте под моим ником. Я, конечно, очень счастлива и рада видеть читателей, которым нравятся мои тексты и эти люди рекомендуют их друг другу. Однако я НЕ приемлю, когда создают аккаунт под моим ником. 
> 
> У меня есть 5 аккаунтов:  
> Мой личный ЖЖ  
> xenodike.livejournal.com/  
> Фикрайтерский ЖЖ  
> xen-fic.livejournal.com/  
> Мой tumblr  
> www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/xenodike82  
> Мой twitter  
> twitter.com/xenodike1982  
> И мой AO3  
> archiveofourown.org/users/Xenodike/profile
> 
> Единственное место, где я выкладываю свои фанфики, это AO3 и фикрайтерский ЖЖ.  
> Мне всегда радостно видеть людей, которые любят мои тексты, рекомендуют их на Твиттере или в Тумблере и тому подобных местах, я правда ценю это. Но это МОИ тексты. Мне нравится делиться своими текстами с вами, и это я их создала, и я оставляю за собой право решать, где они будут опубликованы. 
> 
> Если вы знаете какой-либо сайт, где вы хотели бы увидеть мои истории, то дайте мне знать, я проверю это место и решу, хочу ли я, чтобы там была моя страница с текстами. Обычно я никогда не отказываю в просьбе перевести свой текст и стараюсь, чтобы всегда был доступ для скачивания моих фанфиков. НО за каждой этой историей стоит много крови, пота и слез, поэтому мне очень неприятно, когда мой ник или мои тексты используются в неизвестных мне местах. 
> 
> Я написала администраторам сайтов, на которых были такие аккаунты под моим ником и попросила их удалить. Я понимаю, что люди, сделавшие это, ничуть не хотели меня обидеть или сделать мне неприятно, но, серьезно, это же обычное уважение, если перед тем, как что-то делать с текстом, вы спросите разрешения у его создателя. Мои истории это НЕ общее достояние, они мои, и я с радостью делюсь ими с вами. Но они МОИ. 
> 
> Так что если после этих слов я увижу, что кто-то создал аккаунт под моим ником, и смогу вычислить этого человека, то простите, но я вас заблокирую в ЖЖ и в АО3. Я не хочу этого делать, потому что, ну честно, писать истории и ни с кем ими не делиться это скучно. Но если надо защищать право контролировать свои истории, то я буду это делать. 
> 
> Пожалуйста, поймите, я обожаю каждого читателя, каждый комментарий, каждую рекомендацию! Для меня это словно завернуться в теплое уютное одеяло любви, а Дженсен в это время кормит меня с рук шоколадом. Пожалуйста, не лишайте меня этого.

**Глава 1**

  
Дженсена Эклза не существует.

Можно постучаться к каждому жителю в подъезде его дома, и никто не поймет, о ком вы спрашиваете. Возможно, кто-то, да и то только после подробного описания внешности, может быть, сложит два и два и сообразит, что это, наверное, тот самый бирюк из квартиры 13В, который никогда не смотрит в глаза и после первой попытки с ним поздороваться выдает какие-то неразборчивые звуки. И ничего, кроме этих непонятных заиканий, от него ни разу не слышали. Поэтому после третьего или четвертого раза с ним попросту переставали здороваться и выбрасывали из памяти этого человека.  
Вы можете также спросить про него и в музее, где он работает. Только на вас посмотрят с удивлением. А еще, если повезет, вы можете наткнуться на одного из охранников, работающих в ночную смену. Кто-то из них, возможно, вспомнит уборщика, глаза которого всегда опущены и который за десять лет ни слова не произнес.

Его друзей вы не найдете по той простой причине, что у него их нет. А любая попытка вычислить хоть одного члена его семьи будет пустой тратой времени. Потому что у него нет семьи. Практически единственный человек, который знает, что Дженсен Эклз существует, это сам Дженсен Эклз. И то, если быть честным, большую часть времени даже он в этом сомневается.  
Дженсену Эклзу тридцать лет, и никто во всем мире его не видит. Он невидимка, тень среди нормальных людей, имеющих друзей, любимых и семьи.

И не сказать чтобы он не старался общаться с людьми — нет, он пытался, и не раз. Просто у него это плохо получается. Из его горла вырываются какие-то обрывочные звуки, и ничего, кроме каких-то хрипов, он, кажется, не в силах из себя выдавить. Даже если бы он вдруг мог говорить, что он мог бы сказать?  
«Привет, я Дженсен Эклз! Мои родители умерли, когда я был совсем маленьким, поэтому я их абсолютно не помню. Служба защиты детей меня отдала в приемную семью пожилых садистов-параноиков, которые были уверены, что Советский Союз в любой момент может сбросить бомбу на нашу страну. Так что практически все мое детство прошло в "бомбоубежище", роль которого играл обычный подвал дома, выкрашенный специальной "анти-радиационной" краской сиреневого цвета.  
Плюс ко всему эти люди, дабы я, не дай бог, не стал "красным", били меня смертным боем. И сразу же, как только увидели письмо о зачислении в колледж, выперли меня на улицу. Это ведь было не письмо из колледжа, а "секретное послание" от "красных ублюдков"! Как же я мог после этого с ними жить, если я оказался "завербованным"?

Вот почему у меня нет никаких социальных навыков. Я понятия не имею, как нужно взаимодействовать с окружающими меня людьми. Я ничего не понимаю в современной культуре, потому что смотреть телевизор мне было запрещено. Единственное, что было позволено смотреть, это старые пропагандистские фильмы. Так что как бы я ни старался чему-то научиться, что-то упущенное за эти годы приобрести, все равно всегда будет очевидно — я человек ущербный и вам в моем обществе будет точно неуютно».  
Нет, может, он и неадекватный член общества, но даже он сам понимает, что такие вещи говорить вслух нежелательно.

Вот и живет как может изо дня в день и старается обойтись тем малым, что у него есть. Вот такой он, Дженсен Эклз, которого никто не замечает. И так будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока у него хватит сил тянуть это существование, пока он не плюнет на все, воспользовавшись револьвером 38 калибра, который ждет своего часа в прикроватной тумбочке.

 

 

Вот почему все это и случается, ведь никто его не видит, никто его и не хватится. Очевидно, что об этом знали заранее. Дженсен приходит в музей всегда в одно время: сразу после закрытия, когда все, кроме охраны, уходят. Таким образом можно избежать разговоров с людьми. Он просто проскальзывает мимо скучающих перед переносным телевизором охранников.

Каждый день происходит одно и то же, каждое движение буквально отработано годами. Свою работу он не любит, а кому нравится быть уборщиком? Однако это самое лучшее, что он может себе позволить.

В старших классах учитель по рисованию научил их печатать самостоятельно черно-белые фотографии. Это был первый урок, который стал для него самым близким к пониманию религиозного опыта. Внезапно ему открылось, что мир вокруг содержит в себе больше чем одну реальность, и увидеть их можно только через объектив фотокамеры.

Его приемный отец, мистер Блу (Дженсен до сих пор не знает, настоящая ли это их фамилия или псевдоним), был натуральным барахольщиком — всегда тащил домой какие-то полезные вещи.

_«Потому как неизвестно, что может пригодиться, когда бомба упадет. Помни об этом, Дженсен, мальчик мой!»_

У него была целая комната, где все стены сверху донизу были заставлены полками, наполненными до краев «полезными вещами». Одна из них и, вероятно, единственная действительно полезная вещь, что была там, это старый фотоаппарт Kodak Brownie. Ему, наверное, было лет тридцать, но работал он исправно, и что самое главное — мистер Блу позволял им пользоваться.

Потом он, конечно, проклял тот момент, когда проявил каплю доброты. Винил этот разбитый фотоаппарат в том, что Дженсен такой неправильный. Он же предал их с этой камерой! И не без помощи своего учителя рисования поступил в Школу искусств в Нью-Йорке.

Как оказалось, мистеру Блу было из-за чего психовать. Ведь Дженсен ушел (или его выставили, тут все зависит от того, кто об этом рассказывает). И самое главное, ушел от них по-настоящему, да к тому же еще не просто так, а поехал учиться в колледж!

По крайней мере, на какое-то время. Дело в том, что узнать, насколько ты ущербный, невозможно до тех пор, пока не столкнешься с другими людьми… а там было нормальных людей просто огромное количество.

Он пытался, действительно пытался. Но очень скоро его слабая надежда на самоуважение и окрыляющее чувство счастья от того, что он наконец-то стал свободен, превратились в пыль и развеялись по ветру. Так он оказался на своем нынешнем месте.

Да, Дженсен по-прежнему хочет быть фотографом. Фотография делает его ближе к тем людям, которые на ней изображены. Он как будто с ними общается практически без непосредственного контакта. Но это всего лишь хобби. Ведь нельзя стать настоящим фотографом, не взаимодействуя с людьми в реальности. Поэтому он и приходит сюда подметать полы, протирать скамьи, мыть туалеты. Этим он занимается, и это он ненавидит всей душой. Однако ничего лучше такой, как он человек, не может для себя просить.

Задним числом он понимает, что если бы не дергался по поводу развязавшегося шнурка и не вылез из-под стола, где прятался, то его, вполне вероятно, никто бы и не заметил.

Но его увидели.

Ночь, когда его жизнь перевернулась, на самом деле была идентичной всем его остальным ночным дежурствам. Вообще, очень примечательно то, что в первый раз, когда его кто-то по-настоящему видит, это делает вор. Сам Дженсен ничего подозрительного не замечает, не слышит, как они входят и обчищают крыло Ренессанса. Только подойдя к стойке охранников и заметив отсутствие оных, он задумывается и немного удивляется. А когда замечает темные мониторы видеонаблюдения и небольшое пятнышко крови на сияющем чистотой столе, понимает, что эта ночь может закончиться совсем плохо.

Если бы он хорошенько поразмыслил тогда, если бы его не сковал страх, то он рванул бы к выходу или, по крайней мере, спрятался бы получше, а не просто залез под стол. Но ничего такого он не думал. И не сделал. Он просто скрючился там же под столом охранника, обхватил колени руками и изо всех сил постарался стать как можно меньше. В тот самый момент, когда он слышит приближающиеся к нему тихие голоса, он вдруг обращает внимание на свой развязанный шнурок, кончик которого выглядывает из-под его укрытия. Не задумываясь, он реагирует — высовывает руку и тянет шнурок обратно. Приглушенный разговор резко обрывается, и ему становится ясно — это была большая ошибка!

Проходит пару секунд тишины. Его сердце скачет в горле с громким стуком: тук-тук-тук-тук-тук…

— Ну, здравствуй. Ты что-то сегодня рано, а, Дженсен?

Он крепко зажмуривает глаза, сует голову глубже между колен, уговаривая себя, что если он их не увидит, то и свидетелем не сможет быть, а если не сможет быть свидетелем, то они его не тронут.

Разговор возобновляется.

  
— Ну вот, и что нам теперь делать?

— Просто вырубить и кинуть к охранникам. Он нас все равно не видел.

— Не факт. Вот блядь! Он же мог тут уже давно крутиться, а мы не заметили. Зато мы точно знаем, что копы уже в пути.

— Джаред? — этот голос был чуть грубее, и в интонации звучал вопрос. Словно в ответ ждали решения возникшей проблемы.

— Единственное, что мы можем сделать, это… Так, Чад, смотайся в раздевалку, поищи там какую-нибудь тряпку, найдешь — тащи сюда.

— Дженсен, посмотри на меня.

Он не шевелится и по-прежнему прячет лицо между ног. Тогда огромная ладонь ложится ему на шею, поднимает голову… и он встречается взглядом с карими глазами напротив.

— У меня для тебя плохая и хорошая новости, Дженсен. Плохая — это то, что ты выбрал не тот день, чтобы побыть прилежным работником, а хорошая — у тебя с сегодняшнего дня отпуск.

Поначалу Дженсен ничего не понимает. Даже когда сильные руки вытаскивают его из-под стола, повязывают на глаза черную тряпку. Даже когда на его рот наклеивают скотч, а кисти рук сковывают наручниками, он по-прежнему ничего не понимает. До него не доходит суть происходящего, пока те же самые сильные руки с легкостью не закидывают его на крепкое плечо. Вот теперь-то он подумывает, что, возможно, только гипотетически, он встрял в неприятности гораздо глубже, нежели думал поначалу.

Лицо обдувает ночной воздух. Он чувствует, как человек под ним делает пару шагов и они снова оказываются в помещении. Его аккуратно сгружают на мягкий матрас. Знакомый звук автомобильного двигателя. В это мгновение как никогда он осознает: независимо, куда они едут, он, без сомнения и совершенно очевидно, в полнейшем дерьме.

**Глава 2**

Сколько времени он так лежит, непонятно. Только слышит, как люди перемещаются, о чем–то переговариваясь тихим неразборчивым шепотом, так что он не может разобрать слов. Ему известно, что они едут, и довольно быстро. Правда, куда — он понятия не имеет. Наконец, до слуха доносятся приближающиеся к нему шаги. Матрас рядом прогибается, и к его лицу прикасается чья-то теплая ладонь.

— Ну как ты, держишься, Дженсен? Послушай, ты не волнуйся — никто тебя не обидит. Мы просто не могли рисковать и оставить тебя там. Если я открою тебе рот, ты орать не будешь?

Умей Дженсен смеяться, то в этом месте непременно бы расхохотался. Но он человек, который не только не разговаривает, но и звуки мало какие издает, поэтому ожидать, что он вдруг заорет? Нет, он отнюдь не горлопан! Но мужчина, присевший рядом, явно этого не знает.

— Дженсен, тебе придется кивнуть головой или подать какой-то знак, чтобы я понял, что ты согласен.

Поэтому он просто делает как просят. Пусть он не разговаривает с людьми и не издает звуков, но это вовсе не значит, что ему нравится запечатанный клейкой лентой рот.

— Так, ладно. Будет немножко больно.

Скотч срывается с губ, и Дженсена озаряет — слово «немножко» чрезвычайно мало для описания его ощущений. Откровенно говоря, ему больно просто до слез. Инстинктивно он облизывает опухшие губы. Слышится шипение открываемой банки с газировкой, чья-то рука приподнимает голову, подносит банку ко рту . И приторно сладкая шипучая жидкость льется ему в горло.

 

_— Дженсен, это что такое? Ты меня слышал, мальчик, что это, я тебя спрашиваю?_

_Он слышит буханье сердца у себя в груди. Мистер Блу возвышается над ним, такой огромный, а он… он просто маленький восьмилетний мальчик, которого кормят едой исключительно из консервных банок и картонных коробок._

_— Кола…_

_Это обыкновенная газировка, но он–то понимает, что в **его** мире это значит гораздо больше._

_— И какого черта ты себе думал, притаскивая в мой дом эту отраву?_

_А ему просто хотелось почувствовать себя нормальным. Сделать что-то такое, что делают другие дети с их улицы. Он лишь думал, что, может быть, если он повторит за ними, тогда, возможно, хоть на некоторое время у него получится стать таким же нормальным, как они._

_— Но это… Я хотел пить, а это ведь американское, так что…_

_Ну вот что он такое болтает? Мог бы вообще ничего не говорить. Ему восемь, но он уже прекрасно осведомлен, что все его слова совершенно ничего не значат. В любом случае, что можно сказать сумасшедшему?_

_— Американское? Ты думаешь, это американское, Дженсен? Понятия не имею, зачем я с тобой вожусь? Ты же ничему не учишься! Это не американское, Дженсен! Всем известно, что Coca-Cola — секретный объект Советов и управляется тайными агентами КГБ. Они хотят отравить нас, Дженсен! Разве ты не знаешь, что один из главных компонентов — амфетамин? Они хотят превратить нас всех в наркоманов!_

_Когда нечего сказать, то приходится хвататься за соломинку. А когда и ее нет, то остается единственный вариант._

_Молить о прощении._

_— Извините, я не подумал…_

_— Да, ты не подумал! Ты никогда не думаешь, Дженсен._

_Конечно, это никогда не помогает. Просьбы, мольбы, извинения — не имеет значения. Тут речь не о том, должен ли ты извлечь какой-то урок, а о том, насколько он хочет преподать его._

_— Пожалуйста, простите. Пожалуйста, не надо._

_Мистер Блу такой большой…_

_— Ты должен учиться, Дженсен! Это для твоей же пользы._

_…а ты такой маленький._

 

Вкус приносит разочарование. Так получилось, что ему так никогда и не довелось снова выпить колы, даже после того, как уехал учиться. Поэтому напиток, заполняющий его рот, вовсе не похож по вкусу на экзотичный запретный плод, какой он запомнил из пары глотков, что ему удалось тогда попробовать. А в результате воспоследовавшей за этим экзекуции совсем не удивительно, что он ожидал от напитка чего-то большего.

Разочаровывает или нет, но это так вкусно, что он продолжает пить до тех пор, пока пузырьки газа не попадают в нос. Только тогда он начинает головой отталкивать от себя банку. Банка исчезает, как и рука с затылка, он снова лежит на спине, ожидая, что человек сейчас уйдет. Но тот, напротив, укладывается рядом — Дженсен ощущает это по продавленному матрасу и по тому, как его тело прижимается к чужому.

Он весь напрягается, как только палец неизвестного прикасается к его лицу и проводит вдоль линии челюсти.

— Расслабься, Дженсен, я просто смотрю.

Дженсен тут же думает, что похитителю стоило бы поинтересоваться у Гугла о значении слова «смотреть». Учитывая, что сейчас его пальцы _трогают_ лицо Дженсена, а затем ладонь широко ложится на подбородок, и большой палец проводит линию по нижней губе.

— Ну, и я трогаю, конечно, но, черт подери, если ты хоть раз смотрелся в зеркало, то ты должен меня понять.

Будь Дженсен смелым парнем, он наверняка начал бы сопротивляться, попытался бы убежать… или, по меньшей мере, отодвинул голову. Сделал бы хоть что-нибудь, тем самым давая понять, что он совсем не в восторге от такого пристального внимания. Но Дженсен давно понял: сопротивление в итоге приводит к еще большим повреждениям, чем в начале драки. Лучше уж сразу принять все, что ему достанется, пусть так и не менее болезненно, зато гораздо быстрее.

Внезапно рука исчезает, кровать прогибается, и его тюремщик встает. Дженсен слышит шорох опускающихся жалюзи. На короткое время становится темно, затем щелкает выключатель. Матрас рядом снова проседает.

— Я собираюсь снять повязку с твоих глаз, здесь она не обязательна.

На затылок ложится рука, и ткань с головы исчезает. Яркий электрический свет режет глаза, Дженсен тут же зажмуривается. Проморгавшись, он наконец может безболезненно осмотреться.

Вернувшееся зрение приводит его к следующим выводам: во-первых, он лежит на кровати в небольшом помещении, дверь в которое не закрыта, поэтому ему виден коридор с двумя диванчиками по сторонам, за ним кухня и нечто вроде гостиной. Отсюда не все видно, но уже и так становится ясно, что находится он в одном из этих огромных автобусов, на которых музыканты обычно ездят по гастролям.

Во-вторых, человек рядом с ним — тот самый парень, которого он впервые увидел в музее. На этот раз Дженсен позволяет себе посмотреть на него более внимательно. Теперь увидит он кого-то из них или нет, не имеет никакого значения. Его же, в конце концов, украли.

Парень оказывается огромным. И это естественно, ведь только такой здоровяк мог бы закинуть Дженсена на плечо легко, как какую-то тряпичную куклу. Гораздо меньше его удивляет поношенная одежда на нем: черные мятые треники и белая майка, не скрывающая крепкие мускулы. Этот вор явно близко знаком с тренажерами.

А вот что действительно неожиданно, так это внешность похитителя — он выглядит очень добрым. Музейный вор, не брезгующий похищением человека, не должен выглядеть так! Но этот именно такой — с лохматой темной башкой, раскосыми глазами, которые остаются добрыми, даже когда он жестко скручивает свою жертву.

Эти глаза больше всего выбивают Дженсена из колеи. Он не привык, чтобы люди так на него смотрели, а еще меньше приспособлен к тому, чтобы его _видели_!

— Ну, значит, Дженсен, очень приятно наконец тебя рассмотреть при свете! — его похититель укладывается рядом и смотрит на Дженсена, подперев рукой голову. — Я Джаред, если тебе интересно. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Неясно, ждет ли Джаред ответа — хотя в любом случае вряд ли его получит — но если он продолжит так же болтать, то немота Дженсена вообще не будет играть никакой роли.

— Не ожидал, что так закончится твое дежурство, а? Ну, и ты в наши планы тоже не входил. Слушай, просто чтоб ты знал — мы не собираемся тебя грохнуть и раскидать останки по всей стране. Нам просто нужно какое-то время, чтобы решить свои дела, а когда все закончится… В общем, что-нибудь придумаем.

Эти слова немного успокаивают, хотя «что-нибудь придумаем» как-то не сильно обнадеживает. К тому же Дженсену хотелось бы узнать, о каком конкретно отрезке времени для их «решений дел» идет речь. Может, это вообще все красивая ложь! А на самом деле они там уже строят планы, как бы поудобней скормить его рыбам. Хотя попытка хорошая.

— Слушай, если повезет, ты не устоишь перед моим очарованием и крайней мужественностью и решишь по своей собственной доброй воле остаться у меня в заложниках. Тогда нас ждет много горячего секса на куче денег, которые я срублю.

Джаред, видимо, замечает, что Дженсен бледнеет после этих слов и его глаза становятся огромными, как плошки. Поэтому он тут же добавляет:

— Слишком быстро, да? Да-да, понимаю, сначала тебе надо попривыкнуть. Мы потом еще раз поговорим о твоем соблазнении. Во всяком случае имей это в виду! Потому что нам предстоит провести много времени вместе, может, недели, месяцы, годы. На самом деле я не знаю сколько, но… в любом случае, я сексуальный парень, а ты… а ты вообще охуительно красив, если честно! Нам вместе предстоит много дней и ночей, так что… Ага, ладно, понял, еще рано. Я жрать хочу, а ты? Конечно хочешь! Значит, так, еда… Да ты настоящий молчун, ты в курсе?

Джаред встает с кровати и выходит из комнаты. Дженсен остается лежать, стараясь изо всех сил уловить хоть какой-то смысл и среди всего того словесного потока, что вылился на него за несколько минут. В дверях Джаред вдруг останавливается и поворачивается к нему:

— О, и я к тому же в постели просто великолепен, так что подумай и об этом.

После чего уходит на кухню.

Возвращается он через несколько минут, держа в одной руке большую железную миску с едой, а в другой — две бутылки газированной воды. Он сгружает все это на прикроватный столик, а сам присаживается рядом на кровать. Рукой помогает Дженсену принять сидячее положение, аккуратно прислоняет его спиной к стене. Затем, взяв миску со столика, кладет ее себе на колени. Теперь Дженсену видно, что в ней: миска полна быстрорастворимых макарон с сыром. А посередине торчит ложка.

Джаред замечает взгляд Дженсена и, пожимая плечами, оправдывается:

— Ты прости, но это все, что у нас сейчас есть. Как только мы вылезем из этого долбаного автобуса, обещаю, будет еда получше.

Он набирает полную ложку макарон и запихивает сначала себе в рот, а потом такую же большую порцию подносит к губам Дженсена. Еще до того, как еда попадает в рот Дженсена, он уже узнает ее ненавистный вкус. Но неизвестно, когда еще раз его снова покормят. Так что он проглатывает все предложенное.

 

_Он так ненавидит все эти многочисленные полки! Всем сердцем ненавидит каждую коробку, банку, это вечное выравнивание по линеечке миссис Блу и ее же еженедельные инвентаризации._

_— Макароны с сыром?_

_— Двенадцать упаковок, миссис Блу._

_— Жареные бобы?_

_— Восемь банок, миссис Блу._

_— Овощной суп?_

_— Тринадцать банок, миссис Блу._

_Поварихи в школьной столовой по-доброму подшучивают над ним, мол, он единственный десятилетний мальчишка, который вместо жареной картошки берет салат. Конечно, ведь они ничего не знают. Откуда бы им знать, что у него дома на ужин всегда холодный суп из банки._

_— Чтобы ты стал выносливым, мальчик, ты должен уметь ценить еду в любом виде._

_Никто не знает, что его «воскресное жаркое» это макароны с сыром из вакуумной упаковки. У четы Блу даже не заикаются о хорошей и нормальной еде, они покупают только универсальные фирменные коробки полуфабрикатов оптом в местном дешевом магазинчике._

_— Сгущенное молоко?_

_— Шесть банок, миссис Блу._

_— Зеленый горошек?_

_— Двадцать банок, миссис Блу._

_— Куриный бульон?_

_— Три банки, миссис Блу._

_— Растворимый суп?_

_— Пять куриных, три грибных, шесть гороховых и двенадцать вермишелевых, миссис Блу._

_— Хорошо. Это очень важно — иметь хороший запас еды, Дженсен. Мы же не знаем, когда она упадет, а когда это случится, у нас времени ходить в магазин не будет, потому что магазинов не останется. Понял меня, мальчик?_

_— Да, миссис Блу._

_Конечно тебе понятно. Все понятно. Кроме того, почему тебе приходится так жить **до** того, как бомба упадет?! _

_— Еда, которую надо хранить в холодильнике, тебе ни к чему. Когда бомба взорвется, не будет никакого электричества! Нужна еда, которую можно приготовить на простой походной горелке. Почему, мальчик, ты знаешь?_

_— Потому что походная горелка работает на бензине, который можно хранить. При худшем варианте развития событий его можно использовать для костра, миссис Блу._

_О да, правильные вещи ты умеешь говорить. Потому что уже выучил все правильные ответы на их вопросы. Только вот на твои вопросы они вообще никогда не отвечают. Как, например, главный и самый интересный вопрос — когда же, черт возьми, эта бомба упадет? Если вообще когда-нибудь прилетит._

 

Пока Джаред кормит его и себя, он, к счастью, молчит. Как только они доедают макароны, он открывает одну бутылку с водой и сначала дает попить Дженсену, а потом допивает остальное.

— А ты вообще когда-нибудь разговариваешь? Я так понимаю, что вся эта ситуация немножко подавляющая и, возможно, пугает тебя и все такое. Только я вот ожидал, что ты, по меньшей мере, кричать будешь. Или это только мне так кажется?

Дженсен, может, и не разговаривает, но уж головой кивать он всяко умеет, что он тут же и демонстрирует. Безопаснее будет сразу дать понять этому гиганту, что разговоры это не по его части.

— Так ты ни с кем не разговариваешь? Вообще?

Дженсен слегка кивает.

— Э-м-м, ладно. Ну, то есть это несколько странно, да, но… ну, каждому свое, правильно? К тому же и кивать или мотать головой тоже ничего. Я вообще считаю, что оральную коммуникацию иногда реально переоценивают. — Джаред на секунду прерывается, а затем, широко ухмыляясь, продолжает: — Хотя, знаешь, если это оральное общение не включает в себя непосредственно слова, то это может быть очень даже приятно.

По выжидательному взгляду Джареда Дженсен понимает, что от него ждут какой-то реакции. Проходит несколько мгновений, пока до него доходит весь смысл сказанного, отчего у него по-детски округляются глаза.

Все это время улыбка Джареда становится все шире и шире, в итоге он нагибается и легко целует Дженсена в щеку со словами:

— Ох, милый, ты же просто сокровище!

Секунду спустя он уже снова принимается разглагольствовать.

— Ну, в общем, дела такие… ты прекрасно понимаешь, что серьезно попал и никаких шансов на побег у тебя нет. Поэтому предлагаю сделку: ты обещаешь мне, что будешь вести себя хорошо и останешься в этой комнате, а я снимаю с тебя наручники. Ну как, согласен?

Дженсен чудесно представлял себе, в какой он застрял заднице. Даже если бы и был у него шанс свалить из автобуса, то что бы он дальше делал? Где они находятся, он не знает. Сообщить о своем положении другим людям не может. Денег у него нет. Одежды тоже, кроме жуткого рабочего синего комбинезона, что на нем сейчас. Поэтому он быстро кивает, давая понять, что согласен оставаться на месте.

— Отлично. И просто, чтобы знал — я не люблю, когда люди не делают как я им говорю.

Взгляд у Джареда вдруг темнеет, он берет ладонью Дженсена за лицо и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Я серьезно. Никто тебя не обидит, но ты должен делать все как я велю. Тебе не понравится, если я разозлюсь. Лады?

У Дженсена от страха во рту пересыхает. Он как-то внезапно понимает, что за этим словесным поносом и показной дурашливостью скрывается отнюдь не обычный соседский парнишка. Нет, ограбление музея и похищение человека как бы уже намекают, что он не так прост, как кажется. Но тут вдруг с особой ясностью становится видно — с Джаредом лучше не связываться.

Дженсен во все глаза смотрит на него, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы, и яростно кивает головой, соглашаясь. Джаред снова озорно улыбается ему, излучая дружелюбие.

— Вот и славно! Я знал, что ты поймешь, — он вынимает маленький ключик из кармана своих штанов и открывает наручники. — Слушай, через несколько часов моя очередь за руль, так что надо бы немного вздремнуть. Но, думаю, сначала тебе, наверное, не помешает в туалет сходить, может, душ принять. Потом мы поищем тебе одежду поудобней.

В этот раз Джаред не ждет ответного кивка от Дженсена, а просто поднимает его с кровати и толкает из комнаты. Они проходят через помещение с диванчиками, на которых Дженсен замечает двух спящих мужчин. Дальше Джаред проводит его до двери в крошечный душ, открывает ее перед Дженсеном.

Дженсен успевает заметить впереди блондинистый затылок водителя, а в переднем стекле видна широкая трасса без каких-либо знаков по обочинам. Эта дорога может вести куда угодно.

— Дженсен… — и он отрывает взгляд от дороги, встречаясь с предупреждающим взглядом Джареда. — В душ, сейчас же.

Дженсен входит в небольшое пространство душевой, неохотно раздевается и встает под душ.

Справляется с этим он быстро — просто моет голову. На секунду замирает, когда слышит, как дверь открывается, но после, как только ее вновь закрывают, расслабляется. Выйдя из душа, он отмечает, что его старая одежда исчезла, а на полу у кабинки валяется полотенце. Подняв его и повязав себе на пояс, Дженсен под ним обнаруживает одежду для себя, а также зубную щетку. Тогда он быстро вытирается, чистит зубы и переодевается в чистое и сухое. Трусы ему впору, а вот в черных штанах приходится затянуть шнурок на поясе как можно туже, штанины немножко закатать. Так же приходится поступить и с длинными рукавами широкой зеленой футболки.

Высушив голову, он вешает полотенце на крючок и выходит, сразу столкнувшись с ожидающим его Джаредом.

— Ого, а ты быстро. Ну, пошли поспим.

Джаред ведет его обратно в маленькую заднюю комнату, отдергивает одеяло, приглашая прилечь. Дженсен ложится и сразу же закрывает глаза, ожидая, что вот сейчас дверь захлопнется и Джаред пойдет спать куда-то в другое место. Но все происходит иначе: кровать скрипит, матрас прогибается и Джаред вытягивается рядом с ним.

Дженсен тут же пытается вскинуться, однако большая крепкая рука Джареда перехватывает его в поясе и прижимает к себе.

— Боже, Дженсен, расслабься. Не собираюсь я к тебе приставать, пока ты спишь. Уж поверь мне, когда мы будем заниматься сексом, ты будешь очень согласным участником. И потом, ты ведь не ждешь, что я буду спать на одном из тех диванчиков? Во мне почти два метра роста! Я на этой кровати едва помещаюсь, а она побольше будет. Так что давай прекращай ворочаться и будем спать.

Ворочаться Дженсен перестает, но спать не собирается. Вряд ли ему удастся заснуть в одной постели рядом с его огромным сторожем.

Только Дженсен не берет в расчет того, что Джаред не только огромный, но и теплый и уютный. Что его тихое дыхание вместе с ритмичным урчанием мотора и легким покачиванием машины воздействуют ровно как хорошее успокоительное. Поэтому хочет он того или нет, но убаюканный Дженсен осознает, что скатывается в сон.

**Глава 3**

В тот самый миг как Дженсен просыпается, то сразу понимает — в комнате он не один. И что странно — рядом точно не Джаред. На кровати сидит другой мужчина. Этот человек ниже, у него пронзительные голубые глаза и длинные темные волосы. Смотрит он прямо вперед, и, проследив за его взглядом, Дженсен видит на стене плоский экран работающего телевизора. Звук выключен, за что Дженсен даже в какой-то степени благодарен, так как, судя по картинке, показывают матч по реслингу. Он вообще-то в курсе, что все это спектакль, но ему никогда не удавалось уразуметь, как люди могут с таким азартом смотреть на избиение других людей, постановочное оно или нет. И дело тут не в том, что он чрезмерно чуткий или брезгливый, нет. Просто его столько раз били, что ничего развлекательного он в этом в упор не видит.

— Не любишь такое, да? — тихие слова пугают его.

На экране в этот момент один из качков делает вид, что бьет второго прямо в живот, и Дженсен чисто рефлекторно вздрагивает и отшатывается назад.

— Ясно…

Мужчина долго на него смотрит, и Дженсен знает — он сейчас видит в нем что-то гораздо большее, чем другие люди обычно замечают.

— Не беспокойся так, мы посмотрим что-нибудь другое. Есть пожелания? Нет? Джаред предупредил, что ты не очень разговорчивый. Как по мне, так это даже отлично. Понятное дело, Джареду тоже такое по нутру, потому как он у нас болтун еще тот. А если бы ты тоже много разговаривал, то мешал бы ему. А мне пофиг, я сам не сильно-то люблю трепать языком, так что… Кстати, я Крис.

Крис поднимается с кровати и, открыв дверь, кричит:

— Эй, наш Спящий красавец проснулся. Что там снаружи? Я хочу его в туалет отвести.

— Веди, только глаза ему рукой прикрой или еще чем, — слышится громкий голос Джареда.

Крис так и поступает — он становится за спиной Дженсена и, прикрыв ему глаза руками, ведет по салону к туалету. Специально, чтобы Дженсен не смог разглядеть местность за окнами. В самом туалете окон нет, так что внутри Дженсен может побыть наедине с собой.

Пока делает свои дела, он снова слышит крик Криса:

— Эй, Блондин, приготовь нам чего-нибудь пожевать на завтрак, а? Парня, может, мы и украли, но это не повод его морить голодом.

Тут же откликается Джаред из кабины:

— Да, и попробуй найти чего посвежее. Посмотри там фрукты, что мы набрали на заправке. Мне кажется, он не любит все эти быстрорастворимые полуфабрикаты.

В разговор вступает третий голос:

— Ой, заткнитесь вы оба! Я умею готовить завтрак. И с чего это вдруг обычная жертва похищения может предъявлять претензии к еде? Пусть спасибо скажет, что вообще жрать дают!

— А мы необычные похитители, вот с чего! — отрезает грубо Крис, и его тон сразу прекращает дискуссию. Поэтому когда они возвращаются в комнату и Дженсен находит на столе миску с нарезанными фруктами и сэндвичами, он понимает, что послание дошло до адресата ясно и доходчиво.

Устроившись возле Дженсена на кровати, Крис сует ему в руки фрукты и сэндвич, а также и пульт от телевизора.

— Сам выбери.

Дженсен с удивлением смотрит на него, просто чтобы удостовериться, что все верно услышал, и тот утвердительно кивает головой. Тогда Дженсен начинает листать каналы, которых в автобусе не сильно много. Наконец, он находит канал о природе, который любит смотреть, и оборачивается к Крису узнать реакцию на свой выбор.

— Кошки? Серьезно?

Дженсен тут же пытается поменять канал, но Крис останавливает его:

— Нет, нет, все нормально. Просто… кошки?

А Дженсену всегда нравились кошки. Вот с тех самых пор как в семилетнем возрасте он впервые увидел настоящего кота.

Воскресенья всегда были для него чудесными днями. Во-первых, потому, что его брали с собой в церковь, и там бить его не могли. Во-вторых, потому, что даже коммунисты не были настолько дерзкими, чтобы игнорировать Всевышнего и устраивать Апокалипсис в день, когда Он сам отдыхает. Ну и в-третьих, в этот день Дженсен мог до вечера гулять на улице.

Конечно, под словом «улица» подразумевался захламленный задний двор четы Блу. Но, в конце концов, это был свежий воздух и хоть какая-то возможность для Дженсена посмотреть на мир снаружи. Он помнит, как сидел на ступеньках заднего крыльца. Маленький побитый ребенок, слишком худенький для своего возраста. Он слышал, как за высоким деревянным забором, окружающим их дом, на улице играли дети. Шорох на дереве, растущем на соседнем участке и свешивающем свои огромные ветки к ним во двор, вдруг привлек его внимание.

Тогда он его и увидел. Это был обычный кот, в нем не было ничего примечательного: серая шерсть, средний размер. Но он лез по дереву так грациозно, настолько умело и легко уворачиваясь от летящих в него камней, которые дети с гиканьем швыряли в него. И как только достиг той высоты, куда не долетали камни, устроился спать. Его ни капли не волновал весь этот шум, создаваемый сопливыми озорниками где-то там далеко внизу.

Дженсен просидел на ступеньках весь день, мысленно дивясь — как же животное в конце концов вернется на землю? Когда же наступил вечер, кот проснулся и, оглядевшись, попрыгал с ветки на ветку и вдруг сиганул прямо вниз. Дженсен до сих пор помнит то чувство жуткого страха, охватившее его детское сердце, когда кот перевернулся в воздухе. Ему до одури хотелось зажмуриться и не видеть, как чудесный кот разобьется, но он попросту был не в силах закрыть глаза. Поэтому и рассмотрел, как, приземлившись на все четыре лапы, тот важной походкой исчезает в темноте, совершенно невредимый.

С тех пор Дженсен мечтал быть котом. Если бы он родился котом, он залезал бы высоко-высоко, чтобы его не поймали, и всегда приземлялся бы на лапы. Дженсен считает, что у него все-таки получилось немного стать котом и приземлиться на ноги. Получилось не так грациозно, как у того серого кота, и не важной походкой, а прихрамывая, но он все же сумел уйти на своих двоих.

Так что, полностью увлеченный передачей, Дженсен медленно, но верно съедает и фрукты, и сэндвич.

Если бы раньше кто-то видел, как он кушает, то его наверняка бы назвали привередой. Но Дженсен себя не считает придирчивым, он просто любит все делать по порядку и обстоятельно. Ведь если он не запихивает себе в рот полные пригоршни еды и не глотает их непрожеванными, вовсе не значит, что он привередничает. Нет, он всего лишь получает удовольствие от пищи, когда есть возможность никуда не спешить.

— Просто ради интереса: а ты всегда одну виноградину ешь пять минут? — Дженсен оглянулся на удивленно таращившегося на него Криса и пожал плечами.

Ну, если подумать, то да, он может и долго с ней возиться. Но ведь существует целая система поедания винограда! Сначала надо немножко помять ягоду пальцами, потом сделать отверстие и высосать сок. Затем снимается кожица. И только после того как съедена она, можно приступать к мякоти винограда. Это вовсе не привередничанье. Просто именно так все делается по правилам.

Крис по-прежнему не сводит с него глаз. Дженсен решает, что его похититель не такой уж плохой человек, поэтому можно с ним поделиться своими знаниями. Он берет две виноградины, одну отдает Крису, а на второй показывает весь процесс очистки и последующего поедания.

На канале Animal Planet транслируется «Неделя кошек». Поэтому как только заканчивается одна передача, тут же начинается следующая. В этот раз Дженсена полностью увлекает история о буддийских монахах, управляющих приютом для тигров. Поэтому он не сразу замечает, что автобус остановился. Через несколько секунд в комнату входит Джаред с бумагой и ручкой.

— Ну, как дела?

— О, у нас все чудесно. Смотрим «Неделю кошек». Узнали много нового. Вот ты, например, в курсе, что обыкновенная домашняя кошка — это самый жестокий и универсальный охотник из всех кошачьих?

— Правда? Как увлекательно, — смеется Джаред, и непонятно — то ли он иронично все воспринимает, то ли ему реально интересно. — В общем, Крис, тут гипермаркет, нам надо затариться. Можешь написать список, чего тебе купить. Или потом сходишь сам, когда я вернусь.

— Не, чувак, все нормально. Стив знает, что мне нужно.

Джаред кивает и обращается к Дженсену:

— Дженсен, напиши мне размер своей одежды и обуви. Ты и в моих шмотках хорош, но тебе все-таки нужны и свои собственные, — он передает ему листок с ручкой и весело подмигивает: — Думаю, что-нибудь темно-зеленое… а может, розовый, а?

В ответ на удивленный взгляд Дженсена Джаред снова хохочет и, подмигнув на прощание, выходит из комнаты.

— Трудно поверить, что этот оболтус самый искусный музейный вор в мире, — улыбается и качает головой Крис.

Дженсен неуверенно соглашается, едва заметно кивнув, и возвращается к просмотру телевизора. Его внимание тут же полностью поглощает история про то, как маленький тихий человечек совершенно бесстрашно играет с огромной дикой кошкой в неглубоком пруду.

Вскоре возвращается Джаред с двумя пакетами. В одном лежит одежда для Дженсена.

— Я подежурю, Крис. А ты пойди поспи, прежде чем за руль садиться.

Крис кивает и выходит, улыбаясь. Его место на кровати занимает Джаред. Он передает пакет Дженсену, и тот сразу ныряет в него, боясь найти что-нибудь розового цвета. Ничего подобного там нет, поэтому можно спокойно выдохнуть.

Джаред тем временем достает из второго пакета упаковку мармеладных мишек и, открыв ее, сразу запихивает себе в рот полную пригоршню. После чего предлагает сладости и Дженсену.

Раньше Дженсен уже ел сладкое, не в детстве, конечно. Но в ту самую первую ночь, как ушел от своих опекунов, он завернул в первый же круглосуточный магазинчик и накупил сладостей столько, сколько мог унести, каждого вида, что был в том магазине. Предсказуемо объелся, и его долго рвало. Так что после этого его интерес к конфетам конкретно поугас. Но времени прошло с тех пор немало, и, наверное, от пары сладких мишек ему ничего не будет.

— Дженсен?

Он моргает, возвращаясь из раздумий, и смотрит на Джареда, все еще протягивающего ему упаковку. После нескольких минут внутренней борьбы Дженсен робко протягивает руку и вытаскивает себе парочку цветных мишек, одного сразу же закидывая в рот.

Пока Дженсен осторожно жует одну конфету, Джаред успевает снова набить полный рот. Затем вытаскивает из пакета еще что-то и вручает Дженсену. Целую секунду приходится соображать, пока Дженсен не понимает, что это маленькая белая дощечка на веревочке и с ручкой.

— Круто, правда? Теперь мы можем общаться, но тебе не надо при этом говорить. Я гений! Ну давай скажи, что я гений! — Джаред указывает на дощечку и ждет какое-то время. — Слушай, Дженсен, ты же умеешь писать?

Дженсен кивает, но Джаред отрицательно мотает головой.

— Нет, больше никаких мотаний головой. Используй доску.

Дженсен вздыхает, берет ручку и пишет:

«Да, я умею писать».

— Класс, у нас намечается прогресс! Итак, Джен, Красавчик, скажи мне теперь, что ты меня любишь. Ты же меня любишь?

«Нет».

— Что? Почему?

Произносит эти слова Джаред, подмигивая и улыбаясь, так что Дженсен решает, что можно написать правду.

«Ты — похититель!»

— Ну что тебя зациклило! Вот черт… Ладно, послушай, Красавчик, я же охуительный парень, знаешь ли. Так что забудь ты про все эти дела с похищением, и нам будет хорошо вместе!

«Меня зовут Дженсен!»

Джаред хохочет.

— Ах, какие мы обидчивые! Нормально все, это я просто прикалываюсь. Короче, я неотразимо сексуальный и к тому же терпеливый. Я подожду.

«Вечность — это долго».

— Только посмотрите на него! Дай парню на чем писать, и он уже характер показывает.

И Джаред, все еще посмеиваясь, сует в рот сотню-другую мармеладных мишек, заваливается на кровать и обращает внимание на телевизор, где как раз показывают «Дневники диких кошек».

— Кошки? Серьезно?

**Глава 4**

Сколько они ехали в этом автобусе, Дженсен не знает, но думает, что два-три дня точно. Что значит — они двигались, нигде не останавливаясь и поэтому сейчас должны быть уже очень далеко от Нью-Йорка.  
Может, и не в Америке даже, а где-нибудь в Канаде или с таким же успехом в Мексике. Хотя он с уверенностью может сказать, что никаких пограничных постов они не проезжали. Но, опять же, если ты удачливый вор произведений искусства, то уж денег и связей у тебя достаточно, чтобы заплатить кому надо и не проходить контроль.

Последние пять часов за рулем был Джаред, и как только они останавливаются, он сразу заходит к Дженсену.

— Мы на месте, Дженсен! Наконец-то можно вылезти из этого проклятого автобуса.

Выйдя из комнаты, Джаред открывает шкафчик сразу за дверью и что-то вытаскивает оттуда. Дженсен узнает свой собственный рюкзак.

— Ты можешь взять его обратно. Мы только забрали ключи, кошелек и модем от ноута.

Он отдает рюкзак Дженсену и, взяв письменную дощечку, растягивает ленточку и надевает ему на шею.

— Ну, давай, Дженсен, пришло время познакомиться с домом, в котором тебе жить следующие несколько месяцев.

Он крепко берет его за руку и выводит из автобуса. Первое, что делает Дженсен, это закрывает глаза и носом глубоко вдыхает свежий воздух. Тот прохладен и чист, из чего Дженсен заключает, что это вряд ли Мексика, скорее уж Канада. А когда он открывает наконец глаза, у него попросту захватывает дух от увиденного.

Они находятся в буквальном смысле посреди леса. На маленькой полянке, окруженной столетними соснами. Прямо перед ним стоит большой деревянный дом, а позади — огромное прозрачное озеро, в зеркальной поверхности которого отражаются заснеженные вершины соседних гор. Обернувшись к дому, Дженсен видит выходящих из него трех мужчин. Одного он знает — это Крис. Второго опознает, как того самого парня с длинными светлыми волосами, которого видел за рулем в первый день. Теперь есть возможность рассмотреть не только затылок водителя, но и его круглое лицо и спокойные голубые глаза. Третий тоже светловолосый и голубоглазый, но волосы у него короткие и торчат в разные стороны.

Джаред представляет длинноволосого как Стива и называет второго Чадом. Затем они все вместе начинают разгружать автобус и переносить вещи в дом.

— Дженсен я хочу, чтобы ты меня хорошенько выслушал, — серьезно обращается к нему Джаред. — Мы реально посредине неизвестности. Этот лес бесконечный и там нет ничего, кроме непроходимой чащи. Единственная ниточка к цивилизации — это та дорога, по которой мы приехали. И я тебя уверяю — до ближайшего города по меньшей мере сто пятьдесят миль. Я это говорю тебе потому, что не хочу, чтобы ты вытворил что-нибудь глупое. Например, решил бы удрать от нас. Если пойдешь в лес, то наверняка заблудишься, и мы не сможем тебя найти, так что ты, скорее всего, там погибнешь. А если пойдешь по дороге, то мы тебя настигнем раньше, чем до города доберешься. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы тебя ловили, да?

Дженсен начинает сначала кивать, но, увидев тяжелый взгляд Джареда, хватает висящую на шее дощечку и пишет на ней:

«Хорошо».

Однако Джаред, оказывается, еще не закончил. Дженсена поражает умение этого парня превращаться из веселого болтуна в напористого командира, всего лишь изменив тон голоса.

— Слушай, я не хочу тебя запирать в одной комнате. Если ты мне дашь слово не убегать, то я позволю тебе перемещаться по дому свободно, и даже вокруг погулять, только чтобы мы тебя видели. Понимаешь?

«Понимаю».

— Обещаешь?

«Обещаю».

И как только они договариваются, серьезного настроения у Джареда как не бывало. Он расплывается в улыбке, закидывает руку на плечо Дженсену и ведет к дому.

— Это клевое место, Джен, тебе понравится!

«Мое имя Дженсен!»

— Да, конечно. Но «Дженсен» слишком долго выстанывать придется, когда мы будем заниматься сексом. Так что я решил сократить.

Дженсен даже мысленно слов найти не может на такую наглость. К тому же лицо начинает заливать от смущения такой неуместной краской.

«Бредишь!»

— Нет, просто уверен в своей мужественной сексуальности. Погоди, рано или поздно, но ты ей поддашься.

Дженсен закатывает глаза. За несколько дней в автобусе он выяснил — уверенность Джареда в том, что он затащит его в постель, так же крепка, как и нежелание этого делать у Дженсена.

Да, ему пришлось уступить и лечь вместе с ним в одну кровать в автобусе. Да, до него медленно, но верно дошло, что похититель Джаред или нет, но он действительно хороший человек и даже немножко забавный. Но это вовсе не означает, что Дженсена он привлекает в каком-то ином смысле. А даже если и так, то только потому, что первоочередная задача для Дженсена — это выбраться из этой ситуации живым и по возможности целым.

Дом оказывается таким же огромным внутри, как и снаружи. С одной стороны располагаются две большие спальни с собственными ванными комнатами. Основное пространство — открытое помещение, обставленное комфортной, обитой темной кожей мебелью, — объединяет в себе кухню, столовую и гостиную. С другой стороны — лестница, сделанная из цельных бревен, ведет в верхний лофт, где и располагается третья спальня. Сквозь стеклянную стену напротив открывается захватывающий дух вид на озеро. В гостиной оба камина уже зажжены, и все помещение заливает уютный теплый свет.

Джаред по непонятным причинам руку Дженсена все еще не отпускает, а наоборот, тянет его за собой по лестнице вверх.

— Как ты заметил, у нас тут всего три спальни и пять человек. Поэтому поздравляю тебя, Джен, ты снова остаешься со мной. Я, конечно, мог бы тебя отпустить к Стиву с Крисом, но мне кажется, что ты не готов жить рядом с этими двумя… они порой такое вытворяют! Еще есть Чад. Но я вот, правда, врагу не пожелаю жить с ним в одной комнате. Да и потом, теперь мы с тобой в любой момент можем предаться любовным утехам, так что это самый лучший вариант!

Дженсен возмущенно фыркает, вырывает руку из цепкой хватки Джареда и, подхватив дощечку, целую секунду мысленно формулирует сообщение. До этого момента он более-менее мог игнорировать все эти поползновения в его сторону, но если теперь им придется жить вместе черт знает сколько времени, то это надо прекратить немедленно!

«Никакого секса! НИКОГДА!»

— Право, Джен, ты очарователен!

«Ни разу! Ты — злобный похититель! Я — жертва! Никакого секса!»

Джаред хохочет, покачивая головой.

— Просто чудесно! Ладно, пойдем наверх. Это самая лучшая комната в доме. И кровать там просто охуительная!

Когда они поднимаются в лофт, Дженсену приходится признать — комната действительно отличная. Она огромна, и к ней примыкает такая же большая ванная. Так же как и на первом этаже, одна стена представляет собой стеклянные окна от пола до потолка, с раздвижными дверями, которые выводят на большую террасу. Отсюда открывается совершенно завораживающий вид на озеро. Сама комната уютно обставлена, хотя тут в обязательном порядке и использованы некоторые обычные для лесного домика клише. Такие как развешенные по стенам фотографии медведей, коврики из коровьей шкуры и громадное одеяло в стиле пэчворк на необъятной кровати. Она настолько огромна, что, кажется, сначала поставили ее, а потом вокруг возвели стены. Напротив этого ложа находится такой же большой, как и все в этом доме, камин. Над ним висит большой плоский экран телевизора.

Перед стеклянной стеной стоит письменный стол с креслом. Напротив — дверь в ванную, а рядом с ней гардероб. У кровати с обеих сторон — тумбочки с красивыми лампами. Клише там или нет, но помещение просто прекрасно. По большому счету, Дженсен ведь ничего в данной ситуации изменить не в силах, так хоть время своего похищения проведет в комфортабельных условиях.

— Я принесу остальное, а ты начинай распаковываться, — говорит Джаред и уходит.

Дженсен снимает рюкзак и устало присаживается на край кровати. Он смотрит в окно на озеро. Это первый раз, когда он остался один с момента как его похитили. А учитывая, что он жил практически десять лет один, такой тесный контакт с людьми его просто с ума сводит. Да, он, конечно, был среди людей и раньше, но люди фактически не были рядом с ним, они просто существовали вокруг.

У Дженсена сложился определенный жизненный порядок, некие правила, по которым он действует ежедневно и которые не дают ему окончательно слететь с катушек. И вдруг весь этот рутинный расклад летит к чертям! Он попросту не знает, что с этим делать. Сейчас нет никакого порядка, нет возможности организовать свою жизнь по своим же правилам. Потому что теперь решения принимает не он сам. С некоторых пор музейный вор-переросток по имени Джаред контролирует каждый его шаг!

И Дженсен не уверен, что это изменится только потому, что они теперь будут жить не в автобусе. А ему нужен распорядок! Он должен знать по часам, чем он будет заниматься в течение дня. Ведь иначе появляется много времени на мысли, а это всегда нехорошо, особенно для Дженсена. Наверное, для других это нормально — иметь время подумать о чем-то хорошем. Но только если вы не Дженсен Эклз! Его мысли могут привести совсем в другую сторону. Туда, где Дженсен вовсе не желает оказаться вновь. Но больше распоряжаться своим временем он не может — все теперь в больших руках Джареда, он теперь хозяин его времени. Дженсену остается надеяться, что он выдержит и не сломается. Внутри него тысячи злобных демонов только и ждут возможности вырваться наружу и поглотить его полностью. Некоторые из них за эти дни таки выбрались наружу, но он изо всех сил старается удержать их в узде.

Дженсен тяжело вздыхает и принимается за распаковку. Изменить ситуацию он не может, значит, надо приноровиться к тому, что есть, и посмотреть, что из этого получится. Он достает из рюкзака свои немногочисленные вещи и раскладывает их на полках с одной стороны гардероба, оставив вторую для Джареда.

Потом ставит ноутбук, оставшийся без модема, на стол у окна. Есть еще одна вещь, что ему оставили. Дженсена немного даже удивляет, почему они позволили это. Вообще-то он не такая уж сильная угроза… так что если они в этом проблемы не видят, то он и подавно.

Он достает большой квадратный чехол. Пустой теперь рюкзак относит в гардероб, а с чехлом усаживается на кровати. Внутри находится единственная ценная вещь всей жизни Дженсена.

Это не какая-то брендовая модель, хотя тоже популярная. И, конечно же, ни в коем случае не профессиональная камера, но все-таки достаточно хорошая, чтобы делать качественные снимки. На рынке она не самая дорогая, однако Дженсену пришлось почти год копить деньги, чтобы купить именно этот цифровой фотоаппарат.

Это его связь с окружающим миром, а также часть его ежедневного ритуала. Обычно Дженсен заканчивает работу к пяти утра. После чего идет в маленькое круглосуточное кафе, покупает рогалик и кофе с собой и отправляется в Центральный парк. Там он всегда садится на одну и ту же скамейку, ест свой неизменный завтрак и снимает одни и те же виды. Это так увлекательно…

Ему нравится снимать одних и тех же людей, одни и те же места. Он любит наблюдать за последовательными и постоянными переменами. У него в коллекции есть сотни фотографий женщины, бегающей по одной и той же дороге каждый день, и все они уникальны. Ее каштановые волосы всегда собраны в хвост, но, в зависимости от погоды, времени года, падающего света, они всегда имеют разный оттенок. Первый ее снимок Дженсен сделал шесть лет назад. Тогда она была полной, ее шаг был тяжелым, а дыхание напряженным, когда она пробегала мимо него. На самом последнем фото, сделанном несколько дней назад, она худенькая и шаги ее легкие, как и дыхание. Это ведь тот же самый человек, которого он снял первый раз шесть лет назад, но какие перемены! Дженсен любит наблюдать, как люди меняются, как начинают себя и свою жизнь контролировать, становясь такими, какими они сами хотят стать. Это внушает надежду. Ведь если они могут, то есть маленький шанс, что и он так сможет. Может, он тоже научится открываться людям, взаимодействовать с ними и в итоге, наконец, стать частью этой жизни, а не просто созерцать ее со стороны?

Он встает, открывает дверь на террасу и выходит наружу. Холодный воздух заставляет его задрожать. Из одежды на нем только легкие спортивные штаны да футболка с длинным рукавом, а тут явно холоднее, чем в Нью-Йорке в это время года. Дженсен разглядывает прозрачное озеро, высокие пики горных вершин и ковер леса у их подножия. Он поднимает камеру к лицу и… пропадает. Теряется в реальности по ту сторону объектива, где ничего, кроме того, что видно сквозь круглую линзу, не существует.

Как открывается дверь, он не слышит. Не замечает и как Джаред выходит к нему на террасу и останавливается, опершись на стену. Как тихо наблюдает за Дженсеном, увлеченно снимающим поваленное, все заросшее мхом дерево на ближайшем к дому холме. В городе все цвета блеклые, невзрачные из-за круглосуточного искусственного освещения и высоких зданий, препятствующих доступу естественного света. А тут каждый цвет бросается в глаза, выделяется миллионом различных оттенков. И все это в одном месте! Дженсен даже вспомнить не может, когда выдел такой сочный зеленый цвет, как у этого мха.

Спиной он ощущает какое-то движение, коже становится тепло, и Дженсен понимает, что сзади кто-то стоит. Повернув голову, он сталкивается нос к носу с Джаредом. Не ожидая оказаться в такой близости с этим человеком, Дженсен резко отшатывается и теряет равновесие. От падения его спасают крепкие руки, обвившиеся вокруг талии. Джаред ставит его на ноги, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Осторожно, Дженсен. Все хорошо? Я не хотел тебя пугать.

Дженсен, кивая головой, вырывается, Джаред его не отпускает.

— Успокойся Джен. Я просто хочу посмотреть, что ты там так много снимал. Ну, покажи мне.

Он никогда никому не показывал сделанные им фотографии… Никогда. Но в данный момент ему срочно нужно что-то сделать такое, чтобы отвлечься от обнимающих его за бедра рук Джареда. Дрожащими пальцами он поднимает камеру, ставит на просмотр. Джаред кладет голову ему на плечо, заглядывая в экран. Дженсену очень хочется сказать, что так ничего не поймешь. Что снимки надо смотреть на компьютере, в соответствующем размере. Только тогда можно рассмотреть всю красоту.

— А это классно, Дженсен! Ты реально хорошо это делаешь, ты в курсе?

Дженсен лишь пожимает плечами, не желая, а то и не умея принимать похвалы.

— Хотя я вот считаю, что есть вещи гораздо интереснее мохнатого бревна, которые можно поснимать. Например я!

Джаред отпускает его, становится у стеклянной стены, небрежно опираясь на нее спиной. Рисуясь, как порно-актер, он приподнимает футболку и приспускает штаны, сверху открывая кусочек тренированного живота и снизу — тазовую косточку. Он смотрит прямо на Дженсена всем своим видом как бы говоря: «Ну-ка, скажи еще, что это не круче какой-то старой деревяшки! Давай, фотографируй меня! Увековечь эту неземную красоту!».

Вся ситуация настолько глупая, что Дженсен не может сдержать улыбки. Так он и уходит в комнату, покачивая головой и улыбаясь.

— Эй, ты чего меня не фотографируешь? Дженсен, ну сними меня! — Джаред следует за ним в спальню. — Знаешь, если бы я не был уверен, что ты хочешь меня, я бы, честное слово, обиделся. Понимаю, для некоторых принять мою всепоглощающую сексуальность слишком трудно.

Дженсен закатывает глаза, подходит к кровати и убирает камеру обратно в чехол. Джаред садится рядом, и большая развязная улыбка растягивает его губы.

— Ладно, в этот раз моих фоток не будет. Это нормально. Я все равно знаю, что совсем скоро ты будешь ходить за мной по пятам и снимать. Это типа даже станет надоедать. Так и вижу: ты следишь за мной как какой-то папарацци, а я такой: «Ну, Джен, хватит уже! Я знаю, что я прекрасен как бог, но у тебя должны же быть и другие объекты для съемки, кроме меня». А ты мне в ответ: «Нет, Джаред. Ты такой красивый, что смотреть на тебя — все равно что смотреть на солнце, и понимаешь, что вредно для глаз, но все равно оторваться не можешь!». Ну вот правда, Джен, это же нездор **о** во.

Дженсен тем временем, убрав камеру, берет дощечку и пишет:

«От скромности не умрешь, да?»

Джаред громко смеется.

— Скромность для некрасивых людей!

«Ты ужасный человек!»

— Я чудесный, вот увидишь! Дай мне пару недель — и ты будешь сражен.

«Не думаю».

— Ага, продолжай повторять себе… — Джаред встает, берет одной рукой дощечку, а второй тянет за руку Дженсена. — Ладно, пойдем вниз. Там Крис что-то готовит.

Дженсен пытается вырвать свою ладонь из хватки Джареда, но тот не отпускает. Так они и входят на кухню, где Стив и Крис стоят у плиты, держась за руки. И даже присев рядом на стульях у высокой стойки, Джаред так и держит крепко руку Дженсена в своей.

— Дженсен, привет. Пива хочешь? — спрашивает Крис, стоя у раскрытого холодильника и показывает запотевшую бутылку. Дженсен начинает мотать головой, но Джаред толкает ему дощечку.

«Нет, спасибо. Газировка есть?»

— Конечно.

Крис достает банку колы и ставит перед Дженсеном. Пиво он отдает Джареду. Еще два пива достает себе и Крису. Затем прислоняется к стойке напротив Дженсена.

— Ну как ты, Джен? Джаред достает, а?

«Сексуальное домогательство считается?»

К Крису подходит Стив, вытягивает шею, чтобы прочесть написанное, и, улыбаясь, говорит:

— Не-а, это же Джаред!

— Эй, какое еще сексуальное домогательство? Я всего лишь даю дружеский совет, как можно с пользой провести время вместе. К тому же я стараюсь, чтобы тебе было комфортно, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Разве не так? Ну, понимаешь, показываю тебе наши добрые намерения. Чтобы ты не ожидал, что тут нападут на тебя с топориком или что-нибудь в этом роде.

Дженсен смотрит на него, скептически подняв одну бровь, а Джаред улыбается совершенно беззаботно. Не может Дженсен воспринимать этих людей отстраненно! Несомненно, они все воры, ограбившие музей и похитившие его самого, да. Но, с другой стороны, это хорошие люди… добрые… они разговаривают с ним на равных, словно он их знакомый и просто заскочил попить пивка… а не человек, которого они прихватили с собой вместе с кучей ценных картин.

— Дженсен, ау, ты с нами? — Дженсен выныривает из своих мыслей и смотрит на следящего за ним Криса. — Ты же понимаешь, что никто тебя убивать не собирается, да? Ну, мы знаем, конечно, что для тебя ситуация не из приятных. Но как только все закончится, мы проследим, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке.

На это он ничего не может ответить. Если ему говорят, что не тронут, то ничего другого кроме как поверить ему не остается. Так что Дженсен согласно кивает. После чего разговор переходит на другие темы, но Дженсен не может уловить и половины их сути. Вскоре ужин уже готов, и они все передвигаются к обеденному столу. Дженсен осматривается, ожидая увидеть и Чада, но того нет. Он не появляется, даже когда Стив приносит блюдо к столу, а Джаред начинает накладывать себе в тарелку. Дженсен не может не поинтересоваться, ведь, в конце концов, неприлично начинать трапезу, пока все не собрались.

«Чад?»

Стив смотрит на доску и улыбается.

— Чад. Да, он у нас такой, одиночка. Ты нечасто его увидишь. Он в комнате со своими компьютерами счастлив, что для нас даже лучше.

Стейк с жареной картошкой по-настоящему вкусный. Беседа между этими тремя течет плавно, из чего можно заключить — они давно знакомы. По вполне определенным причинам Дженсен участвовать в разговоре не вполне способен. Но даже если бы мог, вряд ли у него получилось бы. В данный момент он занят тем, что отчаянно пытается сообразить — как же можно столько есть, как это делает Джаред? Который уже в третий раз кладет себе на тарелку добавку. Крис, должно быть, видит его недоумевающий взгляд и смеется.

Джаред тоже перехватывает этот взгляд и лыбится с полной вилкой во рту.

— Я взрослый мальчик, Джен, и мне нужно соответственно питаться, — проглотив еду, заявляет он.

Как только все опустошают свои тарелки, Стив тут же принимается убирать со стола. Крис приносит всем, кроме Дженсена, по пиву.

— Что-нибудь хочешь, Джен?

О да, он хочет! Так хочет, что даже заранее ощущает этот вкус на языке. Поэтому с надеждой пишет:

«Кофе?»

И десять минут спустя он уже сидит, обхватив ладонями исходящую паром кружку с горячим кофе. Он подносит ее к губам, закрывает глаза и впитывает крепкий аромат. Когда же жгучий напиток попадает в рот, из его горла невольно вырывается тихий сладостный стон. После чего он ставит кружку на стол и открывает глаза. На него пялятся три человека с каким-то нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Так, ладно. Теперь нам известно, что Дженсен имеет своего рода порнографическую привязанность к кофе. Поэтому надо проследить, чтобы у парня к нему был постоянный и беспрепятственный доступ.

Дженсен, нахмурившись, смотрит на Джареда.

«Что?»

Джаред только улыбается и, откинувшись на спинку, спрашивает:

— Ты не понимаешь, да?

Нет, не понимает. Дженсен смотрит на Криса и Стива в надежде, что, может, они хоть немного прояснят ситуацию. Но Стив молчит, а Крис говорит… По крайней мере, старается объяснить:

— Джен, ты… твое лицо, когда ты пил свой кофе, такое… ты охуительно красив, понимаешь? И ты, видимо, не осознаешь, какой эффект это производит на окружающих, отчего становишься еще привлекательней.

Дженсен тупо пялится на Криса. Он никогда не обращал особого внимания на свою внешность. Насколько он понял, его внешность никогда не играла никакой роли. Конечно, он замечает некоторые взгляды, но стоит людям узнать, какой он пустоголовый, то _как_ он выглядит — уже совершенно не важно. Или недостаточно, чтобы человек заинтересовался чуть больше общением с ним.

— Вот видите, о чем я говорю. Просто восхитительный!

Дженсен резко оборачивается и сталкивается с нежным и внимательным взглядом Джареда. Тогда он снова берет свою кружку, подносит к губам, но замечает, что Джаред свои глаза ни на секунду не отрывает от его рта. Щеки заливает краска, и он отставляет кофе.

«Прекрати на меня пялиться!»

— Не могу!

«Хватит!»

— Нет, не могу. Попей еще кофе, Джен!

«Не буду, пока ты смотришь».

Джаред, естественно, не прекращает. Дженсена разрывает от желания вкусить наслаждения от чудесного кофе и от желания спрятаться от неприятного Джаредова пристального взгляда. В итоге его спасителем становится Стив.

— Джаред, ради бога, прекрати доставать парня! Пусть пьет кофе спокойно.

— Ладно, все! Я просто прикалываюсь. Пей кофе, Джен, я буду хорошо себя вести.

И он отворачивается. Разговор уходит в сторону, и Дженсен, наконец, может насладиться кофе, не ощущая на себе столь непривычное внимание. Незаметно для него приближается ночь, и внезапно оказывается, что пора спать, глаза у Дженсена уже слипаются. Тут и Джаред, громко зевая, потягивается и заявляет:

— Думаю нам с Дженом спатки пора. Господи, я жду не дождусь, когда смогу поспать на нормальной кровати, а то у меня спина раскалывается.

Он встает и взглядом зовет Дженсена последовать его примеру. Они прощаются и выдвигаются в сторону лестницы. На середине пути их догоняет голос Криса, и Дженсен оборачивается.

— Эй, Джен! Если вдруг Джаред начнет тебе проблемы создавать, так ты спускайся к нам! У нас хоть и не такое огромное ложе, как наверху, но для тебя потеснимся.

Появляется Стив и сжимает плечо друга.

— Прекрати! Как будто ему мало вечно пристающего Джареда. Ты просто не обращай на него внимания, Джен. Спокойной ночи и до завтра!

Продолжая подниматься, Дженсен слышит, как парни внизу препираются:

— Эй, ну это же всего лишь дружеское участие. Ты чего это стал такой жадной задницей?

— Ой, кончай, ты любишь мою задницу. И если хочешь приблизиться к ней в ближайшее время, то лучше бы тебе вести себя прилично.

— Ага, и стать похожим на тебя. Без половой жизни ты превращаешься в бабу.

— Точно. Я собираюсь это исправить завтра же. И первое, с чего начну, это перестану стирать твои шмотки, убирать за тобой и готовить для тебя завтрак.

— Ты так не сделаешь! Тебе же нравится заботиться обо мне.

— Вот и разбаловал на свою голову.

— Ой, да ладно, не будь…

Окончания фразы Дженсен не слышит, так как Джаред уже закрывает за ними дверь в спальню.

— Ты их полюбишь, — говорит он улыбаясь, и уходит в ванную комнату.

Пока он там, Дженсен проходит в гардероб в надежде выбрать себе что-нибудь в качестве пижамы и с удивлением обнаруживает, что пустые полки с его стороны теперь полны новой одежды.

Одновременно с этой находкой дверь ванной открывается, и Джаред высовывает голову.

— Забыл сказать, я там притащил остальные твои вещи.

Дженсен кивает и улыбается, разглядывая полки. Создается впечатление, что Джаред скупил полмагазина. Но Дженсен сейчас слишком устал, чтобы как следует изумиться. Он просто вытаскивает себе пижамные штаны и майку и, поглядывая на дверь ванной, переодевается.

Через десять минут они оба уже побывали в ванной и готовы ко сну. Дженсен выбирает сторону у окна, ложится под одеяло, тщательно следя, чтобы оставаться на своей половине и быть как можно дальше от Джареда. Тот удивленно наблюдает за его манипуляциями. Затем наклоняется и целует в щеку.

— Спокойно ночи, Джен. Увидимся утром.

Дженсен поглубже зарывается в одеяло и отворачивается лицом к окнам. Закрыв глаза, он ощущает, как Джаред выключает лампу на своей тумбочке, как перекатывается, устраиваясь поудобней. Несколько минут спустя они оба спят.

**Глава 5**

На следующее утро Дженсен просыпается лежа щекой на чем-то мягком и теплом, а на бедре и сзади на шее ощущается жаркая тяжесть. К тому же его рука и нога прижимаются к чему-то твердому. Он медленно открывает глаза и спросонья умудряется все же понять четыре вещи.

Первое: он лежит со своей стороны кровати, а мягкое и теплое под его щекой — это голый живот Джареда. У него просто майка во сне задралась.

Второе: его рука обнимает Джареда за пояс, ровнехонько над тазовыми косточками, а нога лежит сверху Джаредовых бедер.

Третье: тяжелое нечто, прижимающее ему шею и бедра, это не что иное, как большие руки Джареда, обнимающие его.

И четвертое, оно же самое сложное: вероятность незаметного освобождения из столь неловкого положения — а для Джареда это, без сомнения, станет удачным подтверждением его идиотского желания заняться сексом — ничтожно мала.

На мгновение Дженсен задумывается: они так же сплетались, когда спали в автобусе? Вообще, в дороге Джаред всегда вставал первым, и когда Дженсен просыпался, того уже рядом не было. Дженсену кажется, что случись такое тогда, Джаред обязательно прикололся бы, пошутил на тему «подавляемого желания», ну или что-то в таком духе. Однако Дженсен уже начинает понимать, что на самом деле Джаред личность гораздо сложнее, чем показывает. Хотя это знание, как и мысленное напоминание себе не попадаться на Джаредовы уловки, в целом полезное дело, но насущную проблему никак не помогает решить. Как, черт подери, ему выбраться из-под Джареда, не разбудив его при этом?

После минутного размышления Дженсен приходит к выводу, что продолжать лежать — это не выход. Поэтому он как можно тише сначала убирает свои конечности с Джареда, а затем и сам, по сантиметру, выворачивается из его объятий. Когда рука Джареда падает на пустое место, Дженсен замечает, что его лоб слегка хмурится, руки двигаются, словно в поисках чего-то. Вскоре Джаред успокаивается.

И вот, находясь наедине с собой на своей холодной половине кровати, Дженсен снова сталкивается с дилеммой: остаться в спальне или нет? До этого он не так уж часто бывал один, да и Джаред все-таки разрешил гулять по дому. Только вряд ли в то время, пока все спят. Хотя, вполне возможно, кто-нибудь уже проснулся. Но, судя по утреннему туману за окном да по росе, покрывающей стекла, рань стоит несусветная, и едва ли кто-то из его похитителей столь ранняя пташка, как он сам.

Дав себе какое-то время на окончательное принятие решения, Дженсен как можно тише выскальзывает из постели и, взяв одежду в гардеробе, запирается в ванной. Двадцать минут спустя он, с начищенными зубами, разгоряченный после душа, в новых джинсах и футболке с длинным рукавом, сидит на крышке унитаза. Решение так и не найдено. Дженсену вообще почти хочется, чтобы сейчас Джаред проснулся и сказал ему, что дальше делать! Вместо того, чтобы самому ломать голову, как же поступить. Он встает, на цыпочках подходит к двери и тихонько заглядывает в спальню. Там Джаред по-прежнему безмятежно дрыхнет, ни сном ни духом не ведая о проблемах, мучающих Дженсена.

Что в какой-то степени даже безответственно. Дженсен, может, и безобидный чудик, но какой же нормальный похититель поверит своей жертве на слово, будто та не сбежит при первой же возможности? Вообще, такое безрассудство только на руку Дженсену, и он все же спустится вниз. Не удрать, конечно нет, а чтобы проучить Джареда. Вот он проснется, а Дженсена рядом нет! Хотя, как-то все-таки это немного безумно дуться на своего похитителя за то, что тот не следит за своей жертвой как положено.

Сообразив, что, сидя на унитазе, до чего-то более разумного он все равно не додумается, Дженсен выскальзывает из ванной и спускается вниз. Не забыв при этом прихватить свою письменную дощечку. На случай если на кого-то все же наткнется. На первом этаже, как и ожидалось, тихо и никого нет. Часы на кухонной стене показывают начало шестого. Можно надеяться, что его ждет еще парочка спокойных часов в тишине.

Спокойных от других — да, только не от себя самого. Ведь перед ним встает еще одно препятствие — в желудке пусто, а во рту от одной мысли о кофе собирается слюна. А ему не говорили, что он может сам брать себе еду и напитки. Хотя никто и не запрещал.

Вот и очередная проблема, над которой многие даже не заморачивались бы, но для Дженсена она просто грандиозных размеров. Он не любит делать выбор. И даже больше — он ненавидит делать выбор, когда не может просчитать последствия. Вот совершенно же непонятно, какое действие верное, а какое приведет к еще большим неприятностям. Если он сделает себе завтрак и кофе, это может спровоцировать миллион разных последствий! Например: они на него рассердятся, что он пришел тут и рыскал по шкафчикам. Или что взял продукты, не предназначавшиеся для него. Или даже что он припрятывал всякой еды для дальнейшего побега. А с другой стороны, если он не станет завтракать, их может заинтересовать — что же он тут делал столько часов в одиночестве и ничего не поел и не попил? Они могут решить, что он высматривал тут все и готовил план побега.

Однако, как бы они ни подумали — планирует ли он сбежать или просто разозлились бы на его самовольные хождения — поесть и выпить кофе он все равно может прежде, чем все эти беды не начались. Так что следующие десять минут Дженсен изучает кухню и готовит себе кое-что на завтрак. Включить кофеварку он все же не осмеливается: неизвестно, насколько крепкий сон у его похитителей. Но на одной из полок находится растворимый кофе, и Дженсен заваривает себе огромную кружку.

Среди шкафчиков один, оказывается, скрывает за дверцами телевизор, который можно выдвинуть наружу и повернуть к стойке экраном. Что Дженсен и делает. Найдя пульт, он быстро листает кабельные каналы и останавливается на Animal Planet.

 

Он устраивается за стойкой с кофе и фруктами, найденными в холодильнике, и, поедая свой нехитрый завтрак, увлекается передачей об африканском сервале.

Тихий голос за кадром описывает невероятную способность сервала прыгать в высоту на десять футов, чтобы поймать птичку, как дверь наверху резко распахивается, и вниз с шумом несется Джаред, на ходу выкрикивая:

— Дженсен!

Через долю секунды он уже стоит внизу и диким взором осматривает гостиную. Дженсен, только собравшийся сделать очередной глоток кофе, так и замирает, не донеся кружки до рта, со страхом наблюдая за взволнованным Джаредом.

Стоит тому только увидеть Дженсена, как наполнявшее его напряжение заметно исчезает, буквально растворяется, и вместо него на лице расцветает стоваттная улыбка. Дженсен же не умеет вот так сходу переключаться с одной эмоции на другую, поэтому он по-прежнему сидит на стуле не шелохнувшись, сжимая до боли в пальцах кружку, и с застывшим на лице испуганным выражением.

— Прости, чувак, — Джаред, видимо, замечает волны страха, исходящие от Дженсена. Он подходит к нему и садится рядом. — Я не хотел тебя напугать. Просто я сам испугался, когда проснулся, а тебя рядом нет. Ты чего встал так рано? Еще даже нет шести.

Дженсен лихорадочно подбирает слова, чтобы ответить и вдруг вспоминает — ах да, он же не разговаривает! Он тянется за дощечкой и честно пытается трясущейся рукой вывести хоть какое-то подобие объяснения, но у него ничего, кроме корявых нечитаемых строчек, не выходит. Глядя на все это дело, Джаред бурчит под нос ругательство, затем берет руку Дженсена в свои ладони, заставляет бросить ручку и успокаивающе поглаживает.

— Давай, Джен, успокойся. Ничего страшного не случилось, все хорошо. Я просто немножко переволновался и все. Ты ничего плохого не сделал, понял?

Дженсен едва кивает головой и старается сделать вдох поглубже, успокаиваясь.

— Вот и хорошо, Джен, вот и отлично. Просто успокойся, расслабься, кушай свой завтрак, пока мы вместе будем смотреть на эту кошку с офигенно длинными лапами, которая к тому же так охуенно прыгает. Ну, все нормально?

Дженсен наконец перестает трястись и пишет:

«Нормально. И чтоб ты знал, это не кошка, это сервал».

— Хорошо, пусть будет сервал. Но нам надо серьезно обсудить твой режим сна. Полшестого, Дженсен? Мы же на отдыхе!

Только сейчас Дженсен успокаивается, перестает думать о том, как его тело режут на куски, и замечает, в каком виде Джаред. Тот сидит в пижаме, волосы всклокочены и торчат в разные стороны, глаза все еще припухшие со сна. Он, видимо, сразу, как проснулся и понял, что Дженсена нет, понесся вниз его искать.

«Это у тебя отдых! А меня похитили!»

Джаред отмахивается.

— Это все семантика. Лучше пей свой кофе и смотри вон на своего длинноногого кота.

И он проходит на кухню, где принимается готовить себе завтрак.

Вытаскивая все съедобное из шкафчиков, он вдруг интересуется:

— Ты что, только фрукты ешь?

Дженсен пожимает плечами, не отрываясь от экрана.

Джаред же снова пытается спросить, но уже формулируя вопрос по-другому:

— Ладно, спрошу иначе — ты ешь фрукты потому, что хочешь, или потому, что побоялся взять что-то другое?

Дженсен по-прежнему молчит, но Джареду, судя по всему, ответ уже не нужен, это молчание как раз подтверждает его подозрения.

— Тебе нечего бояться, и ты можешь брать все, что захочешь. Слушай, давай ты пойдешь на диван к большому телеку, а я нам туда все принесу, а? Сейчас слишком раннее утро, чтобы завтракать, сидя на табурете.

Сказано это было как обычное предложение, однако для Дженсена все звучит как самый настоящий приказ к действию. Он сразу же выключает кухонный телевизор и переносит свои фрукты с кофе на столик в гостиной. Затем с пультом в руке включает здоровенную плазму, висящую над одним из каминов, и находит тот канал, что смотрел до этого. Передача про сервалов заканчивается как раз, когда Джаред приносит большой поднос с сумасшедшим количеством еды и полным кофейником свежесваренного кофе. Поставив поднос на столик, он зажигает камин и только после этого плюхается на диван, моментально занимая собой почти все пространство.

Реклама заканчивается и начинается новая передача про рысь.

Джаред тем временем успевает не только набрать себе полную тарелку и начать жевать, но и умудряется всучить Дженсену большую порцию йогурта и яичницы с беконом. А еще по каким-то только ему ведомым причинам постоянно подливает Дженсену кофе, стоит тому даже едва пригубить из своей кружки. На самом деле Дженсен вообще-то совсем не едок по утрам. И хотя он сегодня встал ни свет ни заря, его организм все равно еще настроен на обычный режим, который он изо дня в день соблюдает вот уже десять лет — днем спать, ночью работать. Поэтому съесть что-то кроме фруктов или же простого рогалика в это время суток для него трудно, но он пересиливает себя и уплетает весь йогурт, а также кусочек яичницы.

Джареда, судя по всему, совсем не смущает, что тарелка у Дженсена не опустошена до конца. Он, напротив даже, закончив со своей порцией, без зазрения совести доедает все у Дженсена. И когда на столе не остается ничего съедобного, издает громкую отрыжку, стягивает со спинки дивана толстый шерстяной плед, укладывается, прижимая к своей груди Дженсена, и накрывает их обоих.

Дженсен пытается протестовать. Он правда очень пытается. Но писать гневные комментарии на доске, когда вас зажимает здоровенный криминальный гений с повадками подростка и с нездоровой страстью к сладкому, совершенно невозможно. Попытка избавиться от объятий Джареда приводит только к тому, что тот сжимает его талию еще крепче и шепчет в ухо:

— Джен, ну еще даже нет семи! Мне надо еще поспать, и тебе бы не помешало. А если не хочешь спать, то смотреть свою передачу про кошек со снегоступами вместо лап можешь и лежа. Все, не вертись и расслабься.

Дженсен, уже понимая, что эту битву ему в очередной раз не выиграть, все равно какое-то время еще пытается вырваться.

— Джен, ну сколько можно! Успокойся, ты же не впервые в моих объятиях. И мы оба прекрасно знаем: если оказываемся в одной постели, то ты полностью в моих руках. Так что будь хорошим мальчиком и перестань воевать, смотри свою передачу, а мне дай доспать.

Дженсен прекращает. У него все равно другого выхода нет. Однако прежде, чем совсем расслабиться в медвежьих объятиях Джареда, он все же громко и недовольно кряхтит и только после этого снова возвращается к просмотру фильма о рыси.

Джаред на этот выпад тихонько смеется и шепчет ему в шею:

— Ты восхитительный!

Все дело в том, что Дженсен теперь точно знает: Джаред — это натуральное снотворное в человеческом обличье. Что для этого надо, так это принять горизонтальную позицию и утонуть в его объятиях, и все — Дженсен готов. Через пару минут он чувствует, как тяжелеют веки, как разум охватывает дрема от уютного тепла чужого тела. А еще через несколько минут Дженсен вообще выключается, словно лампочка.

Когда Дженсен возвращается в реальность из мира снов, солнце уже высоко в небе, а в панорамные окна проникает его холодный свет. Несколько минут у него занимает, чтобы вспомнить, где он и что с ним. С закрытыми глазами он ощущает, как его тело просыпается. И сразу понимает, что теплое и приятное ощущение в районе живота исходит не изнутри, а от внешнего воздействия тяжелой ладони Джареда, который сейчас неспешно ласкает его голый живот под футболкой.

О том, что Джаред не спит, Дженсен уверенно может сказать по его сбивчивому дыханию и неразборчивому шепоту ему в затылок. Каждое свое движение рукой Джаред сопровождает едва слышным поцелуем.

Дженсен должен прекратить это. Остановить сейчас же, пока Джаред не раскусил, что он проснулся и все эти сонные нежности в порядке вещей. Но как же давно, чертовски давно к нему никто не прикасался так! Он, наверное, на пальцах одной руки смог бы посчитать, сколько раз такое с ним случалось. Чтобы его касались вот так, без злости, без желания научить дисциплине или преподать урок.

В колледже Дженсен все время пытался найти кого-то, кто хотел бы его трогать. И несколько раз даже находил. Но длилось это всегда недолго: парни были слишком молоды, им не хватало терпения и ума возиться со столь неопытным и ущербным Дженсеном. Он все равно пробовал еще и еще… пока окончательно не понял, насколько он дефективный; пока не потерял веру в себя и в окружающий мир; пока этот мир не стал для него настолько невыносимым, что он перестал с ним разговаривать. Задолго до того, как он стал никчемным неудачником, коим является сегодня, он умел заставить людей трогать его. Но с тех пор прошло очень много времени.

Вот почему он не может собраться с силами и остановить Джареда, убрать его руку и отодвинуть голову, чтобы не чувствовать этих едва ощутимых поцелуев в шею. Так приятно это все чувствовать и так давно этого не было! Он попросту не может просить Джареда остановиться. Поэтому держит глаза закрытыми, прикидываясь спящим.

— Дженсен! Дженсен, пора вставать, — Джаред нежно шепчет ему в ухо.

На мгновение он малодушно желает продолжать симулировать сон, но тут становятся слышны другие голоса. Значит, они больше не одни. Одно дело — наедине прикидываться спящим и тайно наслаждаться объятиями Джареда, другое — когда знаешь, что на тебя смотрят чужие люди.

Поэтому Дженсен открывает глаза и выпутывается из рук Джареда. Он медленно садится на самом краю, давая место подняться и Джареду. Обернувшись в сторону кухни, он натыкается взглядом на улыбающихся Стива и Криса. Как вскоре выясняется: проспали они гораздо дольше, чем он сам ожидал. А судя по тому, что Крис со Стивом заняты готовкой, то сейчас как раз время обеда.

За обедом все поглощены едой и страстным спором: кто же круче — Джон Макклейн или Джейсон Борн? Дженсен узнает знакомые имена киноперсонажей, но его это совсем не интересует. Его взгляд прикован к пейзажу за окном, где великолепные, покрытые снегом горы отражаются в зеркальной глади озера. У него просто руки чешутся, так хочется схватить камеру и бежать на улицу. За всю свою жизнь Дженсен не был настолько близок к естественной природе. Учитывая, что детство его прошло в подвале, а взрослая жизнь — в мегаполисе. Он жаждет выйти наружу и исследовать этот незнакомый мир: зачерпнуть ладонью воду в озере и узнать, какова она на ощупь; вдохнуть запах маленьких сосновых иголок; сесть на землю и спиной упереться в ствол дерева.

Наверное, Джаред замечает этот страстный взгляд и, когда Стив начинает собирать посуду со стола, говорит:

— Дженсен, давай-ка ты оденешься, возьмешь свой фотоаппарат, и мы пойдем прогуляемся по округе.

От такого предложения совершенно нет возможности отказаться. Дженсен кивком головы благодарит Стива за обед и поднимается наверх. Через пять минут он спускается вниз одетый и с камерой. Его уже ждет Джаред с рюкзаком на плече. Он передает Дженсену письменную дощечку, затем открывает раздвигающиеся стеклянные двери на задний двор. Выйдя на улицу, он оборачивается, приглашая Дженсена с собой.

Они проходят по дорожке к озеру. Воздух прохладен и свеж, но этот холод совсем не беспокоит, как бывало в Нью-Йорке. Здесь эта свежесть словно дополняет общую картину. И поэтому Дженсен буквально не может надышаться этим чистейшим воздухом. Джаред, непривычно тихий, только посматривает на него и улыбается.

Вскоре они добираются до каменистого берега. Джаред присаживается на камень побольше и наблюдает за Дженсеном. Тот подходит почти к самой кромке спокойной воды, садится на корточки и рассматривает дно. Вода настолько прозрачна, что видны самые мелкие камушки. Осторожно он вытягивает ладонь и касается поверхности, потом погружает пальцы в воду и… она ощущается точно так, как он и думал, — чистой и холодной. Дженсен медленно поводит рукой в ледяной воде, позволяя ей течь сквозь растопыренные пальцы. У него вдруг возникает неимоверное желание окунуться в эту воду полностью.

Конечно же он знает, что она холодная — еще пару градусов и все покроется льдом — но, господи боже, как было бы здорово, если бы его похитили летом! Наконец, ледяной холод сковывает руку, и с сожалением Дженсен вытаскивает ее. Он слышит, как за спиной шуршит гравий под ногами Джареда, пока он встает с камня и идет к нему. Открыв рюкзак, он достает оттуда толстое одеяло, раскладывает рядом с Дженсеном и, присев, зовет его присоединиться. Затем берет мокрую, вмиг покрасневшую ладонь Дженсена в свои руки и, нежно потирая ее, принимается согревать.

Только сейчас, в этот момент, когда они сидят вот так на берегу дикого озера, окруженного величественными горами и непроходимой стеной соснового леса, до Дженсена со всей ясностью доходит, насколько они изолированы от остального мира. Вокруг нет ничего, кроме дикой природы и их дома. Нет людей, нет других звуков… ничего, кроме плеска воды, крика диких животных и их. Они совершенно одни, и теперь понятно, что имел в виду Джаред в их первый день здесь: до цивилизации дорога очень долгая, и сбежать не получится. Но ведь он ничего подобного и не планировал. Это было бы совсем уж глупо. А Дженсен, несмотря на все его недостатки и заскоки, глупцом никогда не был.

Джаред вновь ныряет в рюкзак и в этот раз достает термос и два бумажных стаканчика. Он открывает крышку, чудесный запах свежего кофе ударяет в нос. Дженсен довольно улыбается. Джаред наливает кофе и передает один стаканчик Дженсену. Так они и сидят долгое время, наслаждаясь тишиной, видом и кофе.

В конце концов такое умиротворенное молчание Джареда начинает нервировать. Поэтому Дженсен, после нескольких минут колебаний, все-таки берет свою дощечку и пишет:

«Скажи что-нибудь!»

— Зачем? — улыбается Джаред.

«Ты никогда не молчишь. Это меня нервирует!»

— Не обязательно все время быть развеселым, Джен. В противовес широко распространенному мнению, я действительно знаю, когда надо ценить тишину. А это, как по мне, похоже, отличное место, чтобы помолчать, разве нет?

Дженсен кивает. Вот каждый раз, как только он считает, что раскусил Джареда, тот выдает нечто такое, отчего ломается весь тщательно выстроенный портрет этого человека. Ясно же, что у Джареда слоев гораздо больше, нежели Дженсен думал поначалу. Он приходит к выводу, что ни о каком раздвоении личности тут и речи быть не может.

Джаред снова замолкает и, повернувшись лицом к воде, бездумно рассматривает озеро. Дженсен достает из своего рюкзака фотоаппарат и подносит окуляр к глазу… все, он пропал.

Через линзы мир перед ним становится управляемым. Он может подняться на гору на самый высокий пик. Он может, стоя на коленях у кромки воды, почувствовать, как она, холодная, обволакивает все его тело, пока он выхватывает моменты из жизни на дне озера. Он может видеть, как снег блестит, отражаясь от водного зеркала, словно дробя картину мира на две части. Он также может залезть на самую верхушку изумрудно-зеленого дерева и ощутить под своими пальцами грубую кору, увеличивая масштаб.

Но в итоге как-то незаметно для самого себя он обращает внимание на неизвестную пока ему сторону Джареда. Который так увлечен созерцанием пейзажа, что не замечает, как его натура практически обнажается под прицелом линз фотокамеры.

 

**Глава 6**

Удивительно, как быстро ко всему привыкаешь. Меньше двух недель в лесном доме понадобилось Дженсену, чтобы забыть свою прошлую жизнь. Все, что, как он считал, было ему необходимо, чтобы оставаться в трезвом уме, было выброшено на помойку. Вместо этого появились новые вещи, дела, обязанности… Точно такие же важные и незаменимые, как и предыдущие.

В любом случае прошедшие недели доказали, что люди удивительно адаптивны. У Дженсена теперь есть новый установленный порядок. Хотя пунктов в нем не так много, как раньше, и ежедневно случаются периоды в несколько часов, когда ничего не запланировано. Тем не менее ему удается справиться и с этим.

Свободное время для Дженсена совершенно новый опыт. В детские годы его «опекуны» строго «структурировали» весь его день. Что подразумевало быть постоянно у них на глазах и выполнять любую, даже самую идиотскую работу, какую они выдумают. И все это исключительно для его же собственной пользы, конечно. После них Дженсену пришлось самостоятельно искать подходы к окружающему миру. Все вокруг оказалось таким странным и не похожим на то, чему его учили, что Дженсен неосознанно стал прибегать к построению собственного режима. Так ему было легче сосуществовать с миром, который он не понимал.

Как оказалось, подъем на заре был одноразовой акцией. Так что теперь, когда его сутки четко распределены, он редко встает с кровати раньше десяти. Что, конечно же, отлично устраивает Джареда. Правда, у Дженсена есть довольно убедительные сомнения насчет побуждений Джареда, они несколько отличаются от его собственных. Дженсен на самом деле не ранняя пташка. Поэтому он и любит поваляться в постели после пробуждения. Джаред же, напротив, готов вскочить на ноги сразу, как только глаза раскрыл. Если бы в постели был один.

Поэтому-то он и остается лежать вместе с Дженсеном. И, пользуясь дремотным состоянием, исследует его тело своими большими и нежными ладонями.

Дженсену нравится думать, что это вовсе не часть его нового ежедневного распорядка, он у него вполне невинный и без всяких приставаний. Но на самом деле вообще-то глупо так думать, ведь факт остается фактом — Дженсена умело контролируют. В Джареде, может быть, и есть некая загадка, которую Дженсен не в силах разгадать, однако в одном он уверен на все сто — Джаред не зайдет дальше, чем того хочет Дженсен. Каждое утро ладони Джареда проскальзывают под майку Дженсена, не спеша лаская обнаженную кожу. Каждое утро Дженсен притворяется спящим, хотя им обоим известно обратное. И каждое утро Джаред незаметно расширяет границы дозволенного. Едва ощущаемые прикосновения пальцев превращаются в ласки всей ладонью; невинные поглаживания по руке — в нежные поцелуи сзади в шею, постепенно перебираясь к местечку за ухом, и вниз по доступной части спины. Но в итоге именно Дженсен решает, где остановиться. Ежедневно Джаред заходит все дальше, а Дженсен позволяет ему, пока хватает сил. Тогда он делает вид, что проснулся и выскакивает из кровати.  
Джаред на это только усмехается.

Раньше, пока Дженсен не сталкивался со всеми этими зажиманиями, объятиями, большим телом в постели, что занимает так много места, он чудесно жил без этих ощущений. Ему не нужен был физический контакт, который для обычных людей является чем-то обыденным. Но вот пришел Джаред, который, мать вашу, всю дорогу его трогает, и ему уже этого не хватает, он этого постоянно хочет. У Дженсена теперь не получается просыпаться не на Джареде. Это как наркотик, который Дженсен с удовольствием продолжает принимать.

И не похоже, что он когда-нибудь что-нибудь скажет об этом Джареду. Как, впрочем, и просить его остановиться тоже не собирается. В первую очередь, потому, что все его предыдущие попытки Джаред попросту проигнорировал; а во вторую — Дженсен не хочет его останавливать. А уж с тем, как сейчас у них обстоят дела, и вовсе ничего поделать не может — Джаред безостановочно к нему прикасается. Так что Дженсен принимает свою дозу и ничего ему не остается, кроме как время от времени делать хмурый вид и показывать, как все ему не нравится. Хотя им обоим известно, что это не так.

И все-таки странно, насколько легко он принял свою новую жизнь. Ну не может быть это нормальным, что он спокойный в такой ситуации. Для него вообще странно быть так долго спокойным. И не сказать чтобы за две недели похищения он стал нормально функционирующим человеческим индивидуумом. Нет, вовсе нет. Но зато он не стал еще более сдвинутым.

Почти все свое время он проводит на улице с камерой. Первое время за ним ходил Джаред, но нисколько не мешал ему. Теперь он отпускает Дженсена одного, правда, ненадолго и недалеко, главное — держаться в зоне видимости из окон дома. Зато у него есть время побыть с собой наедине, в чем он особо нуждается.

Распорядок дня Дженсена:

9:30 — 10:00 — Пробуждение*. Утренние процедуры (*Ему в этом всегда помогает Джаред. Своим особым способом.)

10:00 — 11:00 — Завтрак. Обычно они завтракают на диване при просмотре какой-нибудь передачи о кошках. Неделя кошек на Animal Planet завершилась, но на кофейном столике однажды Дженсен обнаружил целую стопку дисков с записью этих передач. Он подозревает, что это Чад сделал по просьбе Джареда.

11:00 — 13:00 Свободное время

13:00 — 14:00 Ланч

14:00 — 14:30 Кофе после ланча

14:30 — 15:30 Еще кофе. Обнимашки/сон на диване — Дженсен даже не помнит, когда он спал так много, как сейчас

15:30 — 17:00 Свободное время

17:00 — 17:30 Полдник. Джаред вечно голодный, а когда он хочет есть, то очевидно же, что и Дженсен тоже ест

17:30 — 19:00 Свободное время

19:00 — 20:00 Ужин

20:00 — ? Ничегонеделание. Джаред, Стив и Крис смотрят кино или матч после ужина. Дженсен тоже сидит с ними, но обычно весь вечер в своем ноутбуке просматривает фотографии, сделанные им за день.

??:?? — Сон. Обычно Джаред решает, когда заканчивается день. Каждую ночь Дженсен ложится как можно дальше на своей половине, а Джаред только улыбается. Что совсем не удивительно, так как несколько часов спустя Дженсен просыпается крепко прижатый к нему, и начинается новый обычный рутинный день. Дженсен буквально чувствует, как с каждым днем его защитный механизм слабеет, а связь с прошлой жизнью становится все тоньше. Потому что теперь в его жизни становится все больше и больше Джареда.

Более у Дженсена не получается четко следить за временем. Он поначалу даже пытался отсчитывать дни и недели, но затем они все слились воедино. Хотя, судя по ощущениям, в лесу они уже находятся две-три недели точно.

И, конечно же, как только он привыкает к такому времяпровождению, ему рушат весь порядок. О том, что что-то назревает, Дженсен узнает накануне. Дажеред ведет себя нервно, все остальные тоже неспокойны. Вместо посиделок у телевизора они оккупируют стол, заваливают его всякими бумагами и что-то оживленно обсуждают. Дженсен сидит за кухонной стойкой, как обычно занятый своим фотоаппаратом, и изо всех сил старается быть незаметным. Впрочем, его не просят уйти, но им и не надо: Дженсену вовсе не хочется вникать в их дела, что бы они там ни решали.

Проснувшись следующим утром, Дженсен чувствует руку Джареда на поясе. Он ждет последующих поползновений под футболку, но ничего не происходит. Вместо этого хватка крепчает, и Джаред, совершенно игнорируя их утренние забавы и «спящего» Дженсена, твердо и совсем не заспанным голосом произносит:

— Джен, мне надо, чтобы ты сегодня оставался в этой комнате. Я знаю, что ты хочешь, но нельзя выходить. И нельзя будет, пока я не разрешу. Скорее всего, до завтрашнего утра. Я тебе все нужное оставлю, но мне придется закрыть дверь на замок, Дженсен. Честно, мне не хочется этого делать, но это для твоей же безопасности. Чем меньше знаешь о том, что происходит, тем безопасней.

Дженсену совсем не нравится идея оставаться запертым в спальне черт знает сколько времени, но и вдаваться в подробности их делишек он тоже не хочет, поэтому мотает согласно головой по подушке. Только этого Джареду недостаточно: он переворачивает Дженсена на спину и наваливается сверху, зафиксировав его голову ладонью.

— Я не шучу, Дженсен. Если я когда-нибудь тебя отпущу, то лучше тебе не знать о том, что сегодня произойдет.

Дженсену до одури хочется схватить свою дощечку и написать Джареду, что он все понял, что сделает все, как его просят… но не может. Это проблематично, когда на тебе лежит Джаред.

— Дженсен…

Тихий, но твердый призыв заставляет Дженсена поднять глаза. Глядя на серьезного Джареда, он кивает головой, бессловесно подтверждая, что готов выполнить все требования. А когда Джаред в ответ слабо улыбается и тоже кивает, понимает — взаимопонимание достигнуто.

Дженсен ожидает, что Джаред сейчас поднимется с него, но тот только приподнимается на локтях и одной рукой принимается поглаживать волосы Дженсена. Только сейчас становится заметно, что он уже полностью одет, а волосы влажные после душа.

Джаред замечает его взгляд и объясняет:

— Сейчас спущусь вниз, принесу все нужное, а потом уйду на весь день. Дженсен, я снова выпущу тебя, как только будет можно! Обещаю!

Он поднимается, но в последний момент передумывает и, наоборот, наклоняется ниже, прижимаясь губами к губам Дженсена. Это так неожиданно и вообще неприемлемо, однако губы Джареда такие мягкие и ласковые, что Дженсен не может не ответить. Поцелуй длится недолго — вообще это похоже скорее на мимолетное касание — но он меняет все. А когда Джаред молча отстраняется, то в его глазах Дженсен видит свое поражение. В том, что протестовал, что отталкивал Джареда. Теперь все карты вскрыты, и прикидываться больше нет смысла.

Секунду спустя Джареда уже нет в комнате. Он так же быстро возвращается с большой коробкой, которую ставит на столе у окна.

— Тут все, что тебе может понадобится, – еда, кофе, кипятильник, кружка, ложка, фрукты. Стив тебе на завтрак даже сэндвичи соорудил. А еще положил упаковки растворимого супа на обед и ужин. Эмм… еще что тут?.. твой комп, несколько фильмов, твои кошачьи записи и еще что-то…

Джаред перестает рыться в коробке и молча идет к двери. Закрывая ее за собой, он напоследок смотрит на Дженсена таким несчастным взглядом, что тому становится его почти жалко.

— Честно, мне очень жаль, Дженсен.

После этого дверь закрывается, и слышно, как в замке поворачивается ключ. Дженсен остается один.

Быть запертым в ограниченном пространстве Дженсену совсем не нравится. Ему трудно, если он не может пойти куда и когда хочет. Он провел так много времени своей жизни в небольшом темном подвале без естественного света. Среди холодных цементных стен, которые не стали более привлекательными просто потому, что были покрашены в прекрасный лавандовый цвет, и твердым бетонным полом, на котором каждый раз оставались следы, когда его бросали навзничь и пинали.

Тут, конечно, место получше, но ему жутко не нравится находиться взаперти. Только это все не важно. Такова реальность, и ему придется с ней смириться. В очередной раз. Поэтому он встает и принимается за свой утренний ритуал, словно это обычный день. Фактически он мог бы оставаться весь день в пижаме, но это не для него, так что он переодевается все-таки в домашние штаны и толстовку. Хотя обычно носит джинсы и футболку с длинным рукавом.

Одевшись, Дженсен готовит себе кофе, собираясь выпить его вместе с сэндвичами. Он включает один из своих дисков и устраивается в постели с завтраком. Диск оказывается с записью передачи о каракалах.

  
Дженсен с упоением смотрит, как эта грациозная кошка тащит свою добычу на дерево, где наслаждается ею вдали от более крупных хищников. И выглядит создание так чудесно с этими своими длинными ушами и остальными особенностями… таким опасным и в то же время таким прекрасным.

Приблизительно через час своего заточения Дженсен слышит звук подъезжающих к их дому машин, а несколько минут спустя он различает незнакомый голос среди тех, которые уже знает. Все это не важно. Ведь понятно же: они хотят продать ворованое. Дженсену действительно нет дела до их покупателей. И не сказать что он ждет, будто в один прекрасный день ему просто позволят уйти, на чем все закончится и жизнь вернется в нормальное русло. Такие дела не заканчиваются гладко, он понимает, что все может быть намного хуже. Поэтому прилагает все усилия, чтобы не замечать странные голоса, и возвращается к каракалу.

Первые несколько часов все идет нормально. У него есть ноутбук и диски. Можно заниматься снимками. Но часы идут, и Дженсен буквально ощущает, как стены давят на него, становятся все ближе и ближе, словно он уже сидит в деревянном ящике. И с каждым вздохом дышать оказывается все труднее и труднее, как будто он впитывает весь воздух в себя.

Четкий признак надвигающейся паники. Еще пару часов — и он не выдержит. Ему не удается ни на чем сконцентрироваться, кроме запертой двери, поэтому он ходит по комнате как зверь: туда-сюда, туда-сюда.

Ему хочется выломать ее, пусть она из крепкого дерева, и он в курсе, что у него вряд ли получится. А уж то, что за ней, так и вовсе не лучше. Только вот чем больше он думает об этом, тем меньше боится конкретно этой проблемы. Демоны внутри начинают побеждать. Они бушуют и выгрызают себе путь наружу. И он начинает прислушиваться к ним.

В конце концов, Джаред сам виноват! Он же притащил его сюда. Разрушил его защиту этими своими улыбочками, поглаживаниями, зажиманиями. Запер его в этой комнате! Если б у Джареда было хоть чуточку ума, он бы сообразил, что нельзя с таким человеком, как Дженсен, взять и вот так поступить! Он бы понял, что есть причина, почему Дженсен такой, почему сторонится людей, не прикасается ни к кому, ни с кем не контактирует. Почему его выбор — молчание вместо крика. Если уж это не показатель, что с ним нельзя так… то что же тогда?

Ярость ему помогает. Помогает абстрагироваться от сдавливающих со всех сторон стен. Он и продолжает ее подпитывать, придумывая все новые обвинения Джареду. Он так зол, что даже грохает тарелкой, в которой разводит себе растворимый суп кипятком. И не успокаивается, просматривая каждый кадр кровавой охоты на своих любимых дисках. Ему даже приносит некоторое удовлетворение представлять себя львицей, а Джареда газелью. Или львом, который врезается когтями в добычу, сбивает ее на землю и ломает ей шею.

Он смотрит это снова и снова. До тех пор, пока, к огромному своему облегчению, глаза не начинают слипаться, а за окном наконец темнеет. Проделав обычные вечерние процедуры, он с облегчением, что день наконец закончился, залезает под одеяло. Надеясь, что завтра все станет как прежде.  
Конечно же он долго не спит. Бодрствует. И не важно, что он для этого проделывает, только заслышав звук двигателя на улице, он все-таки заставляет себя закрыть глаза и старается быстренько заснуть. Так чтобы, когда Джаред придет, он уже спал.

Можно было и не спешить. Проходит еще два лишенных сна мучительных часа, пока Дженсен не слышит звуки шагов на лестнице и ключа, поворачивающегося в замке.

Джаред входит в комнату, а Дженсен крепко держит глаза закрытыми, делая вид, что давно спит, стараясь ровно дышать. Вскоре кровать прогибается, к его телу прижимается теплый Джаред, и в ухо прилетает шепот:

— Дженсен.

В тишине комнаты звук кажется особенно резким, это очень мешает Дженсену заснуть. Поэтому он только сильней сжимает веки и притворяется, что не слышит. Понятное дело, ничего не срабатывает.

— Дженсен, я знаю, ты не спишь. Давай без игр, ладно? У меня сегодня был по-настоящему трудный день.

Вот оно… на этом месте Дженсена и перемыкает.

У Джареда был трудный день? Блядь, трудный день!

Да, Дженсена прорывает. Он резко садится в кровати, смотрит на Джареда и, вытянув одну руку, хлестко бьет того по лицу. Да, Дженсен не из тех, кто умеет драться и бить, поэтому у него выходит нечто вроде пощечины, но это же все равно считается!

Джаред никак не отвечает, только от удивления тоже садится и недоуменно наблюдает, как Дженсен, вскочив с кровати, несется к двери и, громко хлопнув, убегает вниз по лестнице. Он еще до первой ступеньки не спустился, как слышит реакцию Джареда — тот зовет его и бежит следом. Внизу он, выставив вперед руку, как дрессировщик с диким зверем, быстро говорит:

— Дженсен, успокойся. Не то ляпнул, понимаю теперь. Прости меня. Ты просто успокойся, ладно? Давай просто забудем, и завтра я не буду сердиться. Давай лучше пойдем попробуем поспать, а?

Вероятно, предполагается, что это извинение, но тут и сейчас для Дженсена это является наихудшим оправданием вообще. А он их слышал немало. Это что, блядь, Джаред собирается быть добреньким и не сердиться утром? Если уж кто тут и собирается поразить всех своим великодушием и пониманием, так это он, Дженсен, жертва похищения! Который провел весь день запертым в крошечной комнате. Правда, комната-то большая, но не в этом же суть! А в том, что Дженсен — жертва! И если кто-то кого-то и должен прощать, так это он, а не Джаред.

Вместо того чтобы успокоить, слова Джареда, наоборот, выводят его из себя еще больше, и он хватает первое попавшееся под руку. Этим оказывается кофейная чашка, которую Дженсен и швыряет прямо в Джареда. Тот едва успевает увильнуть, и чашка разбивается о стену позади него.

— Дженсен! Какого черта?

Если бы Дженсен хоть на секунду остановился и хорошенько подумал, то наверняка на этом бы и закончилась его небольшая вспышка гнева. Только у него уже не получится остановиться и спокойно подумать. А то он бы вспомнил, как глаза Джареда могут становиться стальными и как в такие моменты он сам же считал Джареда опасным человеком и что с ним лучше не ссориться. Да, ничего из этого сейчас Дженсен не помнит.

А Джаред стоит напротив и смотрит на осколки чашки под ногами. Его ноздри нервно дергаются.

— Серьезно, Дженсен, прекращай.

Вся ситуация становится очень похожа на мыльные мексиканские оперы: Джаред и Дженсен стоят друг против друга, оба в пижамах, и ни один из них не желает идти на попятный.

На этом самом моменте одна из дверей открывается, и выглядывает Крис.

— У вас все нормально?

— Просто охуительно! — сквозь сжатые зубы сообщает Джаред, не отрывая взгляда от Дженсена. — У Дженсена просто небольшая истерика.

Это дополнение приводит к тому, что Дженсен наклоняется, и вот в Джареда уже летит пульт.

— Дженсен, перестань кидаться!

В щель чуть приоткрытой двери спальни слышен другой голос, и Крис снова заговаривает:

— Стив тут интересуется, что ты такого натворил?

Дженсен, как только понимает, что вопрос относится к Джареду, язвительно ухмыляется.

— Чего? Почему сразу я виноват?

— Потому что обычно Дженсен шугается собственной тени, а сейчас он кидает в тебя разные предметы. Так что ты сделал, чтобы его так разозлить?

— Крис, вали спать! Я сам разберусь.

На раздраженный тон Джареда Крис только смеется.

— Ладно, ты ему спуску не давай, Дженсен. И на случай если вы там не решите свои проблемы, то у нас тут достаточно места для тебя.

— Крис!

На этот раз Джереду вторит голос из спальни Криса.

Как только дверь за Крисом закрывается, Джаред, раскрыв руки, движется к Дженсену.

— Ладно, ладно, успокойся. Очевидно у тебя какая-то запоздалая реакция на всю эту ситуацию, но это ничего. Ты расстроен, понимаю. Для тебя случилось много перемен, и, ясное дело, тебя все это достает, но это нормально, Дженсен, мы все решим, как только ты успокоишься. И мы сразу же сможем выявить, в чем твоя проблема.

В чем проблема? В чем, еб вашу мать, проблема?! Да проблема в том, что всю жизнь у Дженсена есть вещи, которые он не делает. И что еще более важно — не будет делать. У него есть устоявшийся жизненный порядок, некий план и тщательно продуманные способы взаимодействия с миром, частью которого, даже десять лет спустя, он себя не считает и который он попросту до сих пор не понимает. Но он не запирается в комнате! Он просто не общается с людьми, поэтому и ни с кем не сближается. Его же никто не трогает. Просто никто.

Он не улыбается. Потому что не с чего ему смеяться. Так что и неудивительно, если он никого не считает смешным… ну кто его будет смешить? Никто.

Он никогда не обнимается, не тискается и не умеет радоваться компании другого человека.

А если бы ему выпало выбирать сделать что-то из вышеназванного, то уж точно он не стал бы претворять в жизнь подобное с людьми, которые его похитили. Но он все равно не стал бы ничего похожего делать, иначе это означало бы, что он личность. И даже больше — что он счастливая личность. Только ведь Дженсен не такой, и уж тем более не счастливый. Он просто не может этого себе позволить. Ведь это означает, что ему захочется разного-всякого, а желать и в то же время выживать в этом мире он не сможет.

Именно этим он и занимается — выживает. Да, Дженсен Эклз не живет, он выживает. И это его конек… А теперь йети из Малибу заставляет его жить. А он не умеет!

Джаред украл его и, если верить его же словам, рано или поздно вернет обратно, чего Дженсен не переживет. Нельзя научить жить, а потом выбросить обратно в пустоту! Надо остановить Джареда. Дженсен <i>обязан</i> это сделать… пока Джаред не сломал его окончательно.

— ТЫ МЕНЯ УКРАЛ! Как какую-то долбаную картину! Ты силой привез меня сюда! И теперь я должен с этим смириться? Со всеми твоими идиотскими приставаниями, нежностями и обнимашками? Так вот — мне это не нравится! Ты украл меня и понятия не имеешь, каково это — быть жертвой! Украл и заставляешь обниматься! Закрыл меня и теперь ждешь, что _я_ пожалею _тебя_ , типа это у _тебя_ был тяжелый день! Ты меня запер там, а я чуть не задохнулся! Это _я_ жертва! Я! И _ты_ меня украл! 

Слова вылетают изо рта раньше, чем он их думает. А собственный голос пугает самого Дженсена точно так же, как и Джареда. Поэтому тот и стоит, тупо открыв рот, не в силах что-то ответить, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. Тут открываются двери обеих спален, и выходят все три товарища с такими же удивленными лицами, как и у Джареда.

— Это что, наш Великий Немой заговорил?

— Чад! Иди к себе! — Стив говорит это таким «отеческим» тоном, каким обычно папаши орут своим отпрыскам: «Тебя ждут большие проблемы, сынок!».

У Дженсена кончается терпение. Все в голове перемешивается, и он, дабы его тут совсем не накрыло, выскакивает в ближайшую дверь. Ею оказывается дверь на задний двор.

Он бежит по деревянным ступенькам, даже не замечая, как ночной воздух холодит голые ступни.

— Дженсен!

Он слышит за спиной окрик Джареда, но не останавливается. Тот спешит за ним в ночь и, как только Дженсен тормозит на берегу озера, наконец его ловит.

— Ради бога, Дженсен, тут такой холод, а ты босиком!

Словно в тумане Дженсен отмечает, что Джаред успел таки одеться — он в куртке и ботинках, которые обычно надевает на прогулки. Ботинки не зашнурованы, а куртка расстегнута, но у него по-крайней мере хватило ума надеть хоть что-то, а не бежать в морозную ночь босиком и без верхней одежды.

Дженсен обреченно качает головой, из горла у него вырывается отчаянный и тихий стон. Он теряет рассудок — это единственное объяснение. Истерика, удар кулаком, бросание предметами. Это не Дженсен! Он так никогда не делает. Более того, он не разговаривает! И уж точно не кричит. Все эти вещи, которых он не делает, но сделал, могут только означать, что он, наконец, полностью поехал крышей и теперь официально является больным на голову инвалидом. Потребовалось тридцать долбаных лет, и вот — он совершенно безумен! Окончательно и бесповоротно.

Слышен шорох гальки. К ним кто-то приближается. Дженсен не оборачивается, но на плечи ложится теплый плед, а Джаред тихо просит поднять одну за другой ноги. На его босые ступни надевают его же собственные ботинки. Должно быть, это Стив.

Все молчат. Дженсен так и остается стоять, глядя на озеро, Джаред обнимает его со спины, а Стив разжигает огонь в недавно созданном Джаредом костровище. Рядом раздаются еще шаги, и Дженсен краем глаза замечает, что на земле неподалеку расстелены одеяла с парой спальных мешков, его письменной дощечкой и дымящимся термосом на них.

Стив с Крисом уходят, и они остаются на берегу одни. Джаред держит Дженсена так крепко, словно боится, что если отпустит, то Дженсен упадет. Что в принципе недалеко от истины.

В конце концов Джаред его все же выпускает из рук, но только ради того, чтобы осторожно усадить на одеяло. А сам принимается оборудовать им на безопасном расстоянии от костра гнездо из оставшихся одеял и спальников.

Когда он заканчивает, то поднимает Дженсена и переводит в устроенное им теплое местечко. Там усаживает в большой спальный мешок, который он соорудил из двух спальников. Снимает с них обоих ботинки, засовывает их ноги внутрь, застегивая молнию до пояса. Затем укутывает Дженсена еще больше в одеяла, хотя у того на плечах уже одно есть. Напоследок он, откинувшись спиной на большой камень, прижимает Дженсена к груди, обнимая его руками и ногами. Прямо перед ними пылает в ночи костер.

Все это Дженсен отмечает как будто в тумане. Его взгляд неотрывно следит за языками разгорающегося пламени, а тело словно глина, которую Джаред мнет и моделирует, как хочет. Через какое-то время он ощущает, как к губам прикасается бумажный стаканчик, и в нос бьет знакомый аромат кофе. Он разжимает губы и пьет. Джаред настаивает, чтобы он выпил все, только потом убирает стаканчик. Мягко надавливая Дженсену на плечи, заставляет полностью откинуться ему на грудь. Что Дженсен и делает, устроив голову у него на плече.

— Однажды я провел ночь в тюрьме, — тихим спокойным голосом говорит Джаред. — Это было первое мое дело, брал заправку. Я был совсем пацаном, дурным и неподготовленным, и меня, естественно, поймали. Это был какой-то занюханный городишко, так что я сидел один. Провел в гребаной клетке целую ночь. Единственный звук был — треск допотопного кондиционера в участке, который гудел и дребезжал так, что вскоре я ничего другого не мог слышать. Прутья клетки давили на меня, и в конце концов я решил, что спячу. Тогда я пообещал себе больше никогда в жизни не попадать в тюрьму. Знаю, это не одно и то же, но я понимаю твои чувства.

Джаред замолкает на минуту, затем его голос вновь отдается вибрацией во всем теле Дженсена.

— Ты не думай, будто мы не понимаем, что с тобой делаем, Дженсен. Понимаем все. Особенно я. Знаю, я украл тебя, я понимаю это. Но я ничего не могу изменить, Дженсен. Ты был там, вот я и забрал тебя, и я не могу все вернуть обратно. Единственное, что я могу, так это постараться создать условия более-менее приемлемые для тебя, насколько это возможно.

Он снова останавливается. Потом гладит Дженсена по голове и прижимается щекой.

— Я просто думал, что если мы притворимся, будто ты тут на отдыхе, типа такой долгий отпуск, то тебе легче станет, вся ситуация покажется менее травматичной. Может быть, я не прав, не знаю. Может, я только хуже делаю… Может, было бы легче, если б я был весь такой из себя злой похититель, держал бы тебя связанным, взаперти и не разговаривал вообще. Тебе было бы так легче, а, Дженсен? Тебе надо, чтобы я стал плохим парнем?

Дженсен отрицательно мотает головой. Нет, он знает точно — такого ему не надо!

— Нет? Тогда что тебе нужно, Дженсен? Да, я силой удерживаю тебя здесь, и да, я не могу тебя отпустить. Точка. Все остальное это только твое желание. Я не буду заставлять тебя что-то делать против твоей воли. Ты только скажи «нет», и я — серьезно! — все прекращу. Я остановлюсь.

Джаред опускает подбородок Дженсену на плечо, чуть подвинув голову, мажет губами по шее. От прикосновения по эмоционально изможденному телу Дженсена пробегает дрожь. Боже, в нем такой коктейль из ощущений и эмоций! Он запутался, напуган, зол и… ему так страшно! Внутри него все так перемешалось, что он не в состоянии выделить что-то одно, чертовски трудно логически все осмыслить.

По большей части он попросту устал. Вымотан до предела этой долгой войной с окружающим его миром. И все ради чего? Нет никаких причин продолжать бороться. Он ничего не имеет в итоге, кроме задрипанной квартирки, бесперспективной и ненавистной работы, плюс никакой личной или общественной жизни. Даже близко ничего похожего.

Это же просто смешно! Его жизнь такая жалкая, а он еще чуть не спятил, когда его из нее выдернули! А ведь эти люди единственные, кто считает его заслуживающим пусть даже минимума движений и внимания; кому, похоже, нравится быть с ним рядом; кто прикасается к нему без принуждения и, кажется, им это не в тягость. Ну и что, что Джаред вор и похититель, недостатки есть у каждого. Дженсену встречалось столько людей, которые лишь прикидывались добренькими. А Джаред, по крайней мере, никого из себя не изображает. Он, конечно, не орет на каждом углу, что зарабатывает на жизнь воровством бесценных картин, но этого глупо было бы ожидать. И потом, насколько Дженсену известно, ему Джаред не солгал ни разу. Много чего он ему не рассказывал, это да. Но по большому счету Дженсен и не хотел бы много знать.

Так что вопрос остается прежний — против чего он борется? Против близости, человеческих взаимоотношений, объятий и ласк? Ну это же глупо! Всю жизнь он плакался, что мир несправедлив. Ненавидел себя за свою ущербность, одиночество. А тут, в лице этого парня, все, чего так хотел, и он еще с ним воюет! Ну и что, что все это понарошку! Ну и что, что они не настоящие друзья и — если он только выживет в итоге — Джаред вышвырнет его из своей жизни! Ну и что, мать вашу, с того? Это все равно гораздо больше, чем он когда-либо в своей жизни имел. И гораздо ценнее.

Придя к такому умозаключению, Дженсен медленно поворачивает голову и осторожно, даже несмело целует Джареда. Поначалу ответа нет, и Дженсен отстраняется. Но Джаред всего лишь секунду внимательно рассматривает его лицо, а затем, наклонившись ниже, берется за дело всерьез. Он нежно и бережно целует Дженсена, словно бы проверяет, насколько далеко можно зайти.

Углубляя поцелуй, Джаред вытягивает одну руку и проникает под все одеяла и рубашку Дженсена. Он ласкает и целует его так умело, как будто знает тело Дженсена досконально, лучше самого хозяина.

Будто знает, что Дженсена бросит в дрожь, стоит поцеловать в основание шеи сбоку. Дженсен вот и не знал.

А Джаред словно знает, что если легонько потянуть за сосок, то с громким вздохом Дженсена буквально выгнет дугой. Для Дженсена самого это стало большим сюрпризом.

Знает, что если крепко придерживать за затылок его голову и впиваться ему в губы, то это вызовет из горла протяжный и отчаянный стон. Дженсену было даже невдомек, что он умеет издавать такие звуки.

Знает, что если большая ладонь проскользнет под пижамные штаны и примется водить вверх-вниз по его возбужденному члену, то он потеряет всяческий контроль и превратится в самого распущенного человека в мире: громко стонущего, выгибающегося, отчаянно трущегося о ногу Джареда… Дженсен даже понятия не имел, что его тело способно такое вытворять.

— Господи, Дженсен, — хрипло шепчет Джаред.

Где-то на задворках сознания у Дженсена мелькает мысль, что секс — секс с другим человеком, конечно — это вроде бы обоюдный процесс, то есть ты — мне, я — тебе. И, наверное, ему следует что-то сделать кроме того, чтобы лежать на Джареде и принимать все, что дают. Но он не может. Только не сейчас. В другой раз — если таковой случится вообще — он будет вести себя лучше. Но не сейчас, когда в состоянии только впитывать ощущения и ничего больше.

— Тако-ой красивый…

Голос Джареда проходит дрожью по его телу. Дженсен не колеблется ни секунды, когда два пальца прижимают его нижнюю губу. Он смыкает губы вокруг них, пока пальцы двигаются вперед-назад у него во рту.

— Блядь, какой же ты красивый, Господи, Дженсен, ты себе не представляешь.

И это правда: он себе не представляет. Не понимает, почему Джаред делает это. Почему он оказался здесь, на берегу горного озера где-то в Северной Америке? Где у него первый и, что греха таить, самый лучший в жизни опыт дрочки; где небо усыпано звездами, а вокруг снежные шапки гор и бесконечные сосновые леса. Это все нереально! Подобные штуки не случаются с такими, как он! Однако вот же он, тут! Черт его знает, что случится дальше, но сейчас это не важно. Потому что вокруг прекрасная ночь, он прижимается к сильному телу, большая и твердая рука ритмично вытягивает из него всевозможные ощущения… пока все тело не напрягается, а в зажмуренных глазах не вспыхивает миллион собственных звездочек.

**Глава 7**

Ночная капитуляция Дженсена приводит к неожиданным и довольно нежелательным последствиям.

Первое: хотя Дженсен потихоньку и становится настоящим фанатом физического контакта, даже он себе не представлял, насколько много его теперь будет. И, главное, что будет настолько все публично. 

В принципе это нормально… если это первый сексуальный опыт с незнакомым человеком, да еще с таким как Джаред, для которого понятие «личное пространство» вообще не существует, как и стыд в любом его проявлении.

Поэтому неудивительно, что на следующий день Джаред начинает затаскивать Дженсена на диван, поднимать и усаживать его на кухонную стойку или зажимать у стены и вообще к любой поверхности. Все это сопровождается конкретным облапыванием и глубокими поцелуями на глазах у посторонних зрителей. 

Против обнимашек и поцелуев Дженсен вообще-то ничего не имеет. Ему только не нравится аудитория! Особенно когда на них смотрит Стив. Или Крис, который, кажется, вообще без всякого стыда пялится на них. Они оба так хищно ухмыляются, стоит им стать свидетелями жалких попыток Дженсена донести до Джареда свое недовольство происходящим. А Стив вообще совсем не такой добрый, каким хочет казаться!

Все это, само собой, приводит к пункту номер два: Джаред внезапно начинает страдать от жестокой, совершенно неизлечимой и весьма странной формы дислексии.

Понятное дело, что все это ерунда и он просто таким образом дает понять Дженсену: умеешь говорить — не используй письменную табличку. Нет, писать-то он, конечно, может сколько влезет, только Джаред, совершенно очевидно, не может прочитать ни буковки из написанного.

«Сволочь!» 

Он пытался, реально старался объяснить, что его вопли в ту ночь для него стали таким же сюрпризом, как и для них всех. Ведь он не просто решил однажды перестать говорить, а в один прекрасный день не открыл рот, сам не зная почему. 

Однако безжалостный Джаред заходит так далеко, что даже кофе ему не дает! 

Дженсен устал, его тело требует дозы кофеина, а Джаред — самый большой козел из существующих! — стоит перед ним у кухонной стойки, держит в руках дымящуюся кружку с чудесным мокко и не дает!

— Я спросил, не хочешь ли ты кофе, Дженсен? 

«И я ответил миллион раз ДА-ДА-ДА! Отдай мне мой чертов кофе!»

— Нет, ты написал миллион раз, а теперь скажи вслух, и тогда я тебе его отдам. Давай-ка еще раз попробуем: ты хочешь чашечку этого горячего, вкусно пахнущего, сваренного из свежайших зерен арабики кофе?

«Ты мудак!»

— Ой, нет! Опять у меня случилась дислексия! Прости, ничего не понимаю. Тебе надо попробовать еще раз и сказать что же ты хочешь каким-нибудь другим способом.

«Ах, как жаль, снова твоя дислексия. Я только собрался рассказать, что никогда не отсасывал у парня, но мне жутко интересно. И стыдно. Что не умею. Но так хочется научиться! А ты теперь этого так и не узнаешь. Очень жаль».

— Ой, ты смотри! Случилось чудо — я снова могу читать! Так, запомни эту мысль о пользе регулярных оргазмов для твоей уверенности. Я серьезно — придержи эту мысль, мы к ней вернемся через пару секунд! Сейчас надо решить насущную задачу. Так ты хочешь кофе, Дженсен?

Сейчас так рано, он выжат как лимон. Да еще непонятно какой черт его дернул писать такие вещи? Фелляция? Боже правый… что с ним случилось? Лицо Дженсена начинает пылать от стыда, плечи опускаются, и он страдальчески смотрит на Джареда.

«Джаред, пожалуйста!»

— Ну, Дженсен, всего одно слово. Я же не прошу тебя читать весь алфавит. Всего две буквы Д и А.

Дженсен глубоко вздыхает, пытается сложить дрожащие губы в нужной форме, впервые делая это сознательно после долгих лет молчания.

— Давай Дженсен, это всего лишь маленькое слово.

— Да.

Звук получается едва слышным, практически выдох, но все же это слово. Одно коротенькое слово, так много значащее для него, что он едва может сам себе поверить.

Лицо Джареда озаряет улыбка от уха до уха, на щеках появляются ямочки.

— Я знал, что ты сможешь!

Он ставит чашку с кофе напротив Дженсена, и только тот намеревается ухватить ее, как Джаред, обойдя стойку, берет его за руку и тянет к спальне.

— А сейчас мы вернемся к твоей предыдущей идее!

Дженсен бросает последний грустный взгляд на кофе. Когда кухня исчезает из виду, до Дженсена наконец доходит, зачем Джаред тащит его в спальню.

Вот же черт!

Он вообще-то тогда не это имел в виду… правда! Он едва только привыкать начинает к поцелуям и дрочке. Дрочка это хорошо — на самом деле дрочка это просто отлично! — и хорошо бы им на этом остановиться. А минет это уже секс уровнем повыше, и что самое важное, минет предполагает, что Дженсен теперь должен что-то делать Джареду. Что-то такое, чего он не умеет.

Когда они входят в комнату, Джаред, слава богу, закрывает дверь на замок. Дженсен стоит, прижимаясь к стене так сильно, словно хочет в ней раствориться. Джаред же, кажется, вовсе ни о чем не волнуется: он проходит к кровати, садится на ее край, широко расставив ноги.

От хищного взгляда и хитрой улыбки Джареда Дженсен довольно громко сглатывает и ловит себя на желании провести рукой по волосам — не надета ли на нем красная шапочка. До этого момента Джаред был таким нежным, осторожным и ласковым… а теперь что-то изменилось.

В его взгляде снова проявляется темнота, и Дженсен отчетливо ощущает, как по спине бегут мурашки.

— Дженсен… — голос Джареда не спокойный и расслабленный, как обычно, а тихий и страстный. — Иди сюда.

Большая рука машет ему, подзывая. В этой крепкой ладони словно сосредоточены невидимые нити, дергая за которые, Джаред притягивает Дженсена к себе.

Вдруг, сам того не сознавая, он оказывается прямо перед Джаредом, стоит между его разведенных в стороны бедер. Длинные пальцы обхватывают шею Дженсена, и он наклоняет голову. Джаред улыбается и жадно целует его в губы, одновременно одной рукой нажимает на плечо, мягко опуская ничего не соображающего Дженсена на колени. 

Когда Джаред прерывает поцелуй и отстраняется, он пальцем проводит по контуру губ Дженсена.

— Скажи «нет», Дженсен.

Сердце громко бьется в диком танце под бешеный ритм пульсирующей крови, готовое в любой момент выскочить наружу. Ни звука не вырывается из его уст. Тогда Джаред принимается расстегивать свои джинсы.

— Скажи «нет».

Звук расстегиваемой молнии отскакивает от стен в тишине комнаты. У Дженсена еще есть время, есть шанс остановить все это. Там же еще есть преграда в виде трусов. 

— Скажи «нет».

Рука медленно опускается до резинки и скользит под нее, обхватывая пальцами скрытое под тканью. Дженсен неосознанно облизывает вмиг высохшие губы, глядя на это зрелище, а Джаред протяжно стонет.

Кажется, глаза у Дженсена лезут из орбит, когда Джаред являет ему свое сокровище, до этого момента Дженсеном не виданое. Как такая большая штука вообще может где-либо уместиться?!

— Скажи «нет».

Он не хочет. Вот прямо сейчас его прошибает мыслью: он не желает говорить нет! Но, будь все проклято, он и что дальше делать понятия не имеет.

— Все хорошо, все нормально, Дженсен, ты великолепен и не можешь сделать что-то неправильно. 

Осторожные пальцы снова обнимают его за шею, но не принуждают склонить голову, а просто держат. Он сам наклоняется, и его губы наконец слегка касаются влажного Джаредова члена. Одной рукой Джаред придерживает себя, а вторая на шее Дженсена напряженно сжимается, как только он насаживается ртом на головку.

— Хорошо, Дженсен, все хорошо. Просто отлично.

Подбадриваемый хриплым голосом Джареда, он сжимает губы и берет глубже, соскальзывая вниз по всей длине, пока член не упирается ему в горло. 

— Да, вот так, прекрасно, теперь снова вверх. Боже!

Он так и поступает: поднимает голову вверх, опускает вниз. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз… Вскоре он улавливает ритм. Еще делает открытие — его язык поистине удивительный орган, способный извлекать из Джареда очень интересные звуки. Но стоит только Дженсену начать по-настоящему сосать, как Джаред замолкает и с его губ срывается только бездумный стон.

В этот момент Дженсена поражает мысль: он сейчас главный! Вся власть над этим человеком у него в руках, вернее на языке, и это совсем несложно. К вкусу, конечно, придется привыкнуть, но на самом деле он не так уж неприятен. И Джаред. Джаред, который прикасается к нему, словно он самое дорогое в мире, словно он творит нечто такое глобальное, например, мир спасает или делает нечто подобное.

Словно он вдруг перестает быть невидимкой и становится центром чьего-то мира, становится важным для кого-то. Ведь Джаред может получить эти эмоции от кого угодно, но хочет именно его. Он желает, чтобы именно Дженсен, обхватив губами его член, языком проникал в щель на набухшей головке. И это волосы Дженсена он крепко сжимает в руке, пока тот сосет.

Джаред хочет его. Может получить любого, но хочет Дженсена.

— Джен!

Это предупреждение звучит за секунду, как рука на голове Дженсена напрягается и его рот наполняется жидкостью. Рефлекторно он все глотает, и только одобрительный хрип подсказывает ему, что Джареду понравилось. 

Он отстраняется в ожидании реакции. Ждет, что Джаред что-то сделает, что-то скажет, но тот, наоборот, подхватывает его обеими руками и переворачивает на кровать. 

В одну секунду Дженсен на коленях на полу, в следующую — он уже лежит на спине в постели. Джаред нависает над ним, его язык хозяйничает у Дженсена во рту, а одна рука остервенело сдирает с него штаны.

Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять рывков, и Дженсен — не сознавая, как все это получается — выгибается дугой и кончает с такой силой, как будто внутри взорвалась цистерна спермы.

Несколько минут он лежит, просто пялясь в потолок, в ожидании, пока тело вернется из космоса, а дыхание успокоится. Когда он переводит взгляд с потолка, то видит, что Джаред лежит рядом, смотрит на него, подперев голову одной рукой, а большим пальцем другой водит по его набухшим губам. 

— От тебя, оказывается, будет немало проблем. 

Дженсен ни черта не понимает, что бы это значило, однако сказано это с такой довольной улыбкой, что, ему кажется, все вполне нормально.

А вот что ненормально, так это слипшиеся от спермы трусы. Даже противно. Так что он пытается встать, но большая рука снова пригвождает его к кровати.

— Ты куда собрался?

Дженсен указывает на дверь ванной. Джаред отрицательно мотает головой.

— Прости, но я не знаю язык жестов. Так куда ты собрался?

Дженсен смотрит на него с выражением «Иди ты к черту!».

Внезапно оказывается, что такой язык вполне понятен Джареду, потому что он хохочет в ответ, но все равно, качая головой, спрашивает:

— Куда. Ты. Собрался?

Дженсен раздраженно фыркает, но сдается.

— В душ.

Джаред одаривает его широкой улыбкой, показывая свои ямочки на щеках, и кивает:

— Отличная идея!

Он вскакивает с кровати и тянет Дженсена за руку за собой в сторону ванной. Только Дженсен все не так себе представлял, поэтому он упирается и останавливается посреди комнаты. Джаред оборачивается и удивленно спрашивает:

— Ты что, серьезно? Только что во рту мой член держал, а теперь стесняешься со мной в душ идти?

Ну, вот и что можно на это ответить?!

Рано или поздно это обязано было произойти, но в ночь, когда все-таки случилось, все равно оказалось неожиданностью.

Вся эта трепотня насчет мужиков, моментально засыпающих после оргазма, вовсе не про Дженсена. Может быть, потому, что каждый раз, когда он добивается его с кем-то другим, а не с самим собой, до сих пор его выносит. По какой-то причине его тело после секса настолько переполняется адреналином, что он не может уснуть, долго еще ощущая мелкое покалывание по коже. В то время как Джаред моментально начинает похрапывать рядом.

В одну из таких ночей он не выдерживает. От пережитого оргазма у него как будто все кости выворачивает, так что он сдается и тихонько вылезает из постели, берет свой ноутбук и на цыпочках спускается по лестнице.

Ноутбук едва не валится из вмиг ослабевших рук Дженсена, когда он слышит хриплый голос:

— Ты же не удрать собрался, да? Потому что, чувак, я слишком ленивый, чтобы тебя ловить. Так что лучше не убегай. А то завтра я по рогам получу, едва станет известно о твоем отсутствии.

Дженсен, обернувшись, обнаруживает на диване развалившегося лохматого Чада в одних домашних штанах и с бутылкой пива в руке.

Секунду-другую он стоит не шелохнувшись от испуга. Ему видны только очертания Чада. Того самого Чада, который ни разу до этого момента с ним лично не разговаривал.

— Ну, так что, ты бежишь или как?

Письменной доски нет. С тех пор как кампания Джареда «У меня дислексия, так что ты должен говорить!» вошла в силу, в ней не было нужды. Но даже если и так, то извлекает из себя слова он только для Джареда. С другими-то он еще не разговаривал.

— Чувак, ну серьезно, не заставляй меня поднимать жопу с этого дивана. Да или нет?

Ему в принципе не оставили выбора.

— Нет.

— Значит, говорить умеешь. Класс. Итак, если ты не удираешь отсюда, то почему не в постельке с этим длинным мрачным доставалой?

Вопрос явно был задан из любопытства.

— Спит.

— А, так и знал, что такая непривычная тишина вокруг неспроста. Хочешь пива?

Наверное, Дженсен сейчас похож на оленя, замершего в свете фар: дрожащий, с широко распахнутыми глазами стоит посредине комнаты.

— Чувак, я не кусаюсь… сильно. Правда, не скажу, что был бы против, только вот из-за тебя Джаред озверел, а даже такой красавчик как ты не заставит меня расстаться со своими конечностями. Так что иди сюда, садись и просто пей чертово пиво.

Дженсен послушно подходит, садится, укладывает рядом ноутбук и берет протянутое Чадом пиво. Вообще-то он никогда не участвовал в пьянках. Это же очередной социальный навык, охоту к которому ему в буквальном смысле отбили. Но, конечно, пиво он раньше пробовал, только всегда был слишком озабочен своей реакцией, чтобы понять весь смысл выпивки. А сделав первый глоток, он вспоминает, что вкус также был одной из причин, почему у него не сложилось с этим делом. Однако выплюнуть выпитое значит поступить грубо, и не допить предложенное пиво тоже. Так что он молча делает второй глоток.

— Ну и зачем тебе комп?

А вот на этот вопрос одним словом сложно ответить, и промолчать тоже будет невежливо. Поэтому Дженсен включает ноутбук и, как только открывается его графический редактор, поворачивает экран к Чаду.

— Редактировать.

Чад, не спрашивая разрешения, берет ноутбук в руки и листает фотографии Дженсена. Это вызывает странное и неуютное чувство, ведь раньше его снимки никто не смотрел. Джаред, конечно, видел пару-тройку, но никто до этого не сидел, как сейчас Чад, и не рассматривал на мониторе все фотографии, сделанные Дженсеном.

— Бля, это круто, чувак! Плохо только, что у тебя софт и комп фиговые. Ты мог бы сделать охуительные вещи из этих снимков на лучшем оборудовании.

Ну, что тут скажешь? Да, он в курсе, что его ноутбук устарел и что существует куча отличных программ для редактирования фото, которые его ноут просто не потянет.

Только в итоге из его уст вылетает одно слово:

— Дорого.

— И то верно. Но только если ты платишь. — Чад долго смотрит на него, затем встает с дивана и говорит: — Подожди здесь, сейчас вернусь.

Возвращается Чад через некоторое время, неся под мышкой ноутбук, а в руке связку шнуров с каким-то приспособлением.

— Вот что тебе нужно. Самое лучшее, что можно купить за деньги… или — как в моем случае — украсть. 

Он садится рядом, открывает еще два пива и начинает пристегивать шнуры от нового ноута к ноутбуку Дженсена. Тот только сидит, оторопело смотрит на все это и ничего не понимает. Ему остается лишь со страхом наблюдать, как пальцы Чада летают над клавиатурой. Он реально не понимает, что происходит, почему Чад это делает, но спросить об этом не решается.

Проходит около часа, в течение которого Чад открывает рот, только чтобы сказать «Пива!» и взять его из рук Дженсена.

В итоге он отсоединяет все кабели от старого ноутбука Дженсена и беспечно отбрасывает его в угол дивана, попутно чуть не сотворив Дженсену сердечный приступ. Он уже готов бежать проверять, не сломался ли его старенький компьютер, но Чад кладет руку ему на плечо, удерживая на месте.

— Забей на этот кусок дерьма. Все, что тебе нужно — здесь. Смотри.

И он смотрит. Смотрит на новенький ноутбук в руках Чада с его собственными фотографиями.

— Я тебе поставил последнюю версию Adobe Photoshop Elements. Прога не сильно крутая, но самое то для тебя. Когда подучишься, сможешь пользоваться другими, для профессионалов, но сейчас эта самая подходящая для тебя. Я тут еще все продублировал на флешку, так что теперь ничего не потеряется, если вдруг комп накроется. Я, конечно, люблю эти машинки, но иногда они реально бесят. 

С этими словами Чад одну из таких «машинок» кладет Дженсену на колени. Принятие ситуации занимает для Дженсена гораздо больше времени, чем следует, но только сейчас до него по-настоящему доходит происходящее. Он понимает, что Чад реально дарит ему крутой новый компьютер. Но он совсем не понимает почему. Принимая во внимание, что Дженсен вообще мало знает этого человека, но из услышанного и увиденного даже он с уверенностью может сказать, что щедрость совсем не в его характере. Поэтому остается только задать вопрос самому.

— Почему?

Чад, прежде чем ответить, открывает очередную бутылочку пива и, передав ее Дженсену, откидывается на спинку дивана.

— Ну, я в курсе, ты много чего обо мне слышал, и если быть кратким, то это наверняка что-то вроде «эгоистичный дерзкий идиот» и тому подобное… и я типа даже с радостью соглашусь с такой характеристикой. Только жить с этими тремя долбодятлами тоже не прогулка в парке, уж поверь мне.

Дженсен не верит, а глядя, как, глотнув пива, Чад продолжает рассказывать, решает, что это и не важно.

— Они все так заняты тобой, для меня это прям долгожданный отдых. К тому же ты не разговаривал. Да даже сейчас ты говоришь одно слово в два часа, это меня очень даже устраивает. Плюс комп у меня случайно завалялся. В общем, это типа моя благодарность за то, что ты держишь этих троих бездельников подальше от меня.

Чад откидывается на подушки и улыбается какой-то совсем недоброй улыбкой.

— А еще это взбесит Джареда. Меня это всегда веселит.

Понятное дело, Дженсен не может долго и витиевато благодарить Чада или даже — если следовать глупому социальному обязательному выступлению — отказаться, прежде чем принять подарок. Но ведь Чаду вроде нравится неболтливый Дженсен, к тому же ноутбук-то краденый, а не за свои деньги купленный им.

— Спасибо.

Чад смотрит на него и, подняв бутылку в приветственном жесте, произносит просто:

— Без проблем.

После чего поворачивается к телевизору:

— Я скачал сериал «Команда "А"». Не хочешь посмотреть?

Дженсен не знает, что это такое, но этот человек только что ему новый компьютер подарил! Так что самое малое, что он может сделать, это посмотреть с ним вместе какую-то «Команду "А"».

**Глава 8**

Второй раз быть запертым в комнате для Дженсена оказывается легче. В первую очередь, потому, что он знает, чего ожидать и как реагировать. Но немаловажную роль играет и то, что Джаред теперь в курсе, как Дженсен все это переживает. Поэтому он гуляет с ним весь день до и после заточения. Водит его в такие места, где Дженсен еще не бывал, и сидит тихо часами, наблюдая, как Дженсен через объектив фотокамеры выпадает из реальности.

Так что когда Джаред защелкивает замок на двери, Дженсен не дергается, как раньше. Наоборот, он выключается из окружающего мира и полностью погружается в свои фотографии на новом компьютере.

Третий и четвертый разы переносятся уже совсем просто, хотя не сказать что проходят абсолютно без последствий. По крайне мере, он теперь переживает лишение свободы без неприятного желания вылезти из собственной кожи. 

Дженсен перестал волноваться, ведь теперь он более-менее понимает, что происходит внизу: украденные бесценные произведения искусства продаются за миллионы долларов. И его это больше не трогает. Куда больше Дженсен думает о том, что тут он в безопасности, через несколько часов вернется Джаред, отопрет эту дверь и заберет его отсюда на прогулку по берегу озера.

Может, после его и ждет еще несколько бессонных из-за всяких мыслей о морали ночей, но ему на самом деле плевать. Только факт остается фактом: он счастлив! Впервые в жизни он просто счастлив. А поскольку все это рано или поздно может обернуться против него и закончиться вообще, то уж лучше он будет получать удовольствие все оставшееся время, вместо того чтобы переживать и волноваться за мир. Ну честно, он уже достаточно попереживал в своей жизни. Пусть теперь мир сам за себя беспокоится.

Наверное, поэтому пятый раз оборачивается катастрофой эпических масштабов.

Все дело в том, что когда вы счастливы, то обязательно начинаете желать большего. Хотите, чтобы это прекрасное и теплое чувство не просто длилось вечно, но изо всех сил желаете его улучшить.

Вы начинаете строить всяческие планы. А если ваш любимый — фактически ваш же похититель — то строить планы на будущее как-то не то, чем следует заняться… Но Дженсена это вовсе не останавливает.

Все мысли и поступки Джареда для Дженсена отныне приобретают несколько розовый оттенок. Все, что Джаред делает — удивительно, умно и попросту великолепно! Джаред готовит самый лучший кофе в мире! Он правда самый сильный, самый горячий, смешной и офигенный парень в мире!

Короче, Дженсен влюбился. И крепко. Как раз в тридцать лет самое время втюриться в кого-то по уши!

Проблема, когда вы влюбляетесь в тридцатилетнем возрасте в том, что объект вашей любви тоже влюбляется (они всегда сдаются). И его любовь глубже и намного более сложная, чем, например, случись такое в тринадцать.

Вам тридцать, а объект вашей страсти мало того, что в немилости у властей, он вообще музейный вор и плюс ко всему ваш похититель. Все это очень сложно…

Проснувшись, Дженсен уже знает, что сегодня его запрут в пятый раз, но не сильно волнуется по этому поводу. Джаред успокаивает его поцелуями и оргазмами. О да, оргазм это хорошо! Оргазм его умиротворяет. Оргазм это просто грандиозная штука!

Таким образом у него все мысли только об одном. А зачем отказываться от кайфа — который вам после долгих лет знакомства с собственной правой рукой дарит кто-то другой — лишь для того чтобы увидеть, насколько разнообразны ваши мысли? Если только у вас они действительно есть.

Так что да: Джаред, оргазмы и после — закрытая комната на целый день. На самом деле ничего страшного.

Оглядываясь назад, Дженсен понимает, что ему в принципе не следовало так удивляться или испытывать такой страх. Если подумать, он мог бы давно догадаться, что такое когда-нибудь да случится. Только он так не думал и, конечно, ни о чем таком не догадывался. Потому что Джаред же хороший парень, он обещал ему безопасность. А Дженсен ему верил. Безоговорочно.

В этот раз он взаперти дольше, чем обычно. Небо за огромным окном уже потемнело. Но он все еще не волнуется. Даже когда слышит, как внизу открывается дверь на задний двор, доносятся голоса и видны тени людей — он не беспокоится. Дальше события разворачиваются с бешеной скоростью, но в то же время как-будто в замедленном темпе: один делает движение, другой кричит, раздается громкий хлопок.

Через пару секунд до Дженсена доходит, что это выстрел. Тут же к горлу подкатывает горький комок, и он уже безумно таращится в темноту за окном, пытаясь рассмотреть, не пострадал ли Джаред.

Внизу, в световом пятне он видит фигуру стрелявшего. Через несколько мгновений наступает полная тишина, тень человека не двигается. Но проходит одна, две, три секунды, и человек поднимает лицо вверх — смотрит прямо на окна. Это Джаред. Под таким углом и в полумраке не разобрать эмоции на его лице, но Дженсен четко теперь понимает — Джаред сейчас в кого-то стрелял.

Правда в том, что даже учитывая его прогресс в речи, чувствах и медленном, но все-таки понимании, что же такое быть счастливым — Дженсен вовсе не рациональный человек. Нет, он остается все таким же слегка… ущербным. Он не принимает подобную ситуацию, как положено, в холодном спокойствии. Он не думает, не анализирует, не пытается просчитать все «за» и «против» — он реагирует.

Дженсен ведь мастер по выживанию. Все, через что ему пришлось пройти в жизни, пронизано единственной мыслью: чтобы выживать, надо уметь убегать. Все годы в подвале — выживание. С единственной целью: стать взрослым и исчезнуть. И он сложным опытным путем научился этому. Но тут, в этом лесном доме, его разморило. Его заставили забыть, что все в этом мире сводится к выживанию.

Если уж быть до конца честным, то забывать он стал об этом давно. И пребывание в лесу лишь напомнило, что револьвер в его прикроватной тумбочке никогда не стал бы предметом настоящего действия.

Розовая дымка рассеивается, и аура Джареда покрывается темной грозовой тучей. Дженсен снова вспоминает все нажитые им навыки, и включается его основной режим выживания.

Ясное дело, тот, кого пристрелил Джаред, был не один. Так что дальше все происходит одновременно: крики, грохот переворачиваемой мебели, звуки драки и выстрелы. Дженсену нет дела до всего этого: он в скором порядке закидывает свои немногочисленные вещи в рюкзак. Ноутбук, фотокамера, немного одежды, вся еда, что осталась — энергетические батончики, шоколадки, газировка — все, что находит, все закидывается в рюкзак.

У него даже плана нет никакого. Одна только мысль — бежать! Джаред же обещал, что ему бояться нечего, что никто его не обидит. А Дженсен поверил. Поверил, потому что в его ослепленном любовью мозгу Джаред не был жестоким преступником. Он был этаким элегантным вором, который ворует, да, но не стреляет в людей! 

Только это все ложь. Ведь даже тогда, в ту самую первую ночь, когда они его украли, он видел кровь на столе охранников. Они еще решали тогда, убивать ли Дженсена! Теперь-то он понимает, что в живых остался не благодаря их милосердию, а только по причине буйного либидо Джареда.

Так что вопрос теперь стоит так: что случится после того, как Джаред получит то, что хочет? Когда Дженсен отдаст ему все. Что станет делать Джаред? Оставит его себе? Не похоже. Отпустит? Ни за что на свете! Что-то третье? Ну так Дженсен не собирается сидеть и ждать ответ на этот вопрос.

У него, вполне возможно, ничего не получится и его поймают, но попробовать он обязан. Не собирается Дженсен ждать, пока его прикончат! Может, он и не такой храбрый и совсем не сильный, как Джаред и его дружки, но и мучеником становиться тоже не горит желанием.

Сначала Дженсен со скоростью набивает рюкзак и только потом задумывается: дверь же закрыта! Зато открыт балкон. Он подходит к окну и выглядывает наружу. Предыдущая суматоха сменилась напряженной тишиной, и внизу Дженсен видит людей, которые в последнее время начали значить так много для него. Они собирают тела в тележку и везут к озеру. Наверное, решили спрятать в лесу подальше. Для Дженсена это шанс.

Как только они исчезают из виду, Дженсен открывает балконную дверь и выходит. Никакой лестницы вниз тут, конечно, нет, но балкон стоит на толстых бревнах, и Дженсен просто скатывается вниз по одному из них. Едва коснувшись земли, он бежит прочь. Самый выигрышный вариант это дорога, потому как удирать через лес — настоящее самоубийство.

Перед домом стоят их жилой автобус и грузовик. Только пользы от этого немного — Дженсен не умеет водить. Так что ему предстоит пеший побег. Прекрасно понимая, что путь на свободу это единственная ведущая от дома дорога, но на ней его быстрей поймают, он решает держаться поближе к ней, только в кустах.

Дженсен понятия не имеет, как долго он будет добираться до цивилизации — неделю, две. В глубине души осознает, что вполне может и не добраться никуда. Только если Джаред и его друзья хотят его грохнуть — им придется попотеть для этого.

Несколько часов спустя Дженсен слышит мотор и видит свет от фар грузовика. К этому моменту он уже вымотан, продираться через лес трудно, да к тому же вся надетая одежда мало того, что не спасает от ночного холода, она и не предназначена для походов вообще. Но он все равно углубляется в лес, стоит только услышать шум машины.

Дженсен точно знает — это Джаред. Тот никого не послал бы за ним. Непонятно, то ли Джаред просто его заметил в кустах, то ли он периодически останавливался, чтобы осмотреться. Ноги уже болят от бега, легкие горят огнем, но услышав его голос, Дженсен припускает еще быстрей, уже не боясь наделать шума, прочь от дороги. Теперь, когда ему на хвост сел Джаред, надо бежать как можно быстрее и как можно дальше.

Вдруг двигатели снова заработали, значит, можно немного расслабиться и прислониться к шершавому стволу сосны. Восстановив дыхание, Дженсен снова решает прокрасться к кромке дороги. Рассмотреть удается немного, но только что взошедшая луна на чистом звездном небе хоть немного разбавляет кромешную тьму. Слишком близко к дороге подходить нельзя, ведь машина может вернуться. Джаред, как и он сам, прекрасно понимает, насколько далеко можно удирать на своих двоих.

Потом Дженсен будет удивляться себе — ведь знал же, что Джаред хитрый сукин сын! Плюс незаметно идти в тихом ночном лесу это явно не его лучший навык. Поэтому, когда к земле его прижала туша в 185 фунтов, он не так уж сильно испугался. 

Отбиться он честно старался, но если тебя кинули лицом вниз, прижали руки к затылку и навалились сверху, то не важно, насколько ты силен — в этой схватке проиграешь все равно.

Так что дальше все получилось довольно тихо и спокойно. По большому счету потому, что Дженсен устал бороться вообще и в данной ситуации в частности. Победить не получится в любом случае. Он попробовал, у него ничего не вышло, теперь остается только ждать.

Джаред молча и как-то уж слишком спокойно поднимает его на ноги, но Дженсен вовсе и не собирается вызывать своего похитителя на разговор. Как оказывается, Джаред просто припарковался чуть дальше за поворотом и вернулся сюда пешком. Так что, так же молча, он усаживает Дженсена на пассажирское сиденье, проверяет, хорошо ли пристегнут ремень безопасности, закрывает дверцу и идет к водительскому месту. Дорога к дому занимает совсем немного времени, и, зайдя внутрь, он сразу же ведет Дженсена наверх. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Дженсен слышит, как открываются двери спален внизу, чувствует на себе испытующие взгляды трех пар глаз, но просто отворачивается от них.

Как только они оказываются в своей спальне, Джаред, не говоря ни слова, принимается резко снимать с Дженсена одежду, не заботясь о том, что может ее порвать. Затем так же быстро раздевается сам и утягивает их обоих в душ. Дженсен не знает, как реагировать: Джаред по-прежнему не сказал ни словечка, и хотя теперь Дженсену становится ясно, что все это делается исключительно для него же, молчание болтливого Джареда конкретно пугает.

Окончательно Дженсен сдается, стоя под теплыми струями душа. Сзади него Джаред. Очень близко. И как прикажете на это реагировать?

Большие ладони ложатся на бедра, поднимаются вверх и, сомкнувшись на талии, прижимают Дженсена к крепкому телу. В основание шеи впечатываются губы, и затем следует сильный укус. Дженсен придушенно охает. Он буквально ощущает, как наливается кровью синяк, который Джаред тут же принимается зализывать.

Одна ладонь отрывается от талии и, крепко ухватив Дженсена за волосы, тянет его голову в сторону. Джаред кусает второе плечо. Так, дергая голову из стороны в сторону, Джаред остервенело кусает Дженсена в плечи и шею, пока кожа от укусов не начинает зверски гореть.

Вторая рука опускается с талии на бедро и так крепко впивается в тело, что Дженсен чувствует, как каждый палец вдавливается в ногу. После чего его резко разворачивают, и Джаред всем телом прижимает Дженсена спиной к мокрой плитке. Дженсену вовсе не хочется смотреть, но он просто не в силах отвести взгляда от лица Джареда.

А там — злость, глаза горят гневом. Но есть и кое-что более устрашающее — в них также заметно молчаливое отчаяние, которого Дженсен вообще не может понять. Джаред фиксирует ладонью челюсть Дженсена и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Вероятно, надо бы ему воспротивиться, как-то помешать, но вместо этого он открывает рот и впускает Джареда.

Дженсен на самом деле не хочет уклоняться и сопротивляться чему бы то ни было. Он жаждет чувствовать. Хоть что-то. Хоть раз. Пусть даже это последнее, что он сможет ощутить в своей жизни.

В ответ на его несмелую отзывчивость Джаред гулко рычит и усиливает хватку, целуя еще глубже. Он засасывает губы, кусает их до крови. Ощущая медный привкус своей крови во рту, Дженсен наконец шевелится. Он закидывает руки Джареду на шею, а после словно происходит какой-то скачок, и вот он уже сам не знает как, но его ноги, вместо того, чтобы стоять на кафельном полу, охватывают бедра Джареда. 

Потом вода куда-то исчезает, и его несут — несут на руках! — из ванной комнаты. Вода ручьями стекает по их телам, но Джареда это не волнует. Он бережно кладет Дженсена на кровать и ложится следом, накрывая своим телом, устроившись меж его разведенных ног.

Дженсена пронзает реальностью: он лежит голый на кровати под другим голым человеком. Вообще-то ничего особенного, в мире сплошь и рядом люди такое вытворяют. Бог знает сколько в данный момент людей на планете находятся в такой же позе! Только ведь дело все в том, что это _он_ тут лежит, что это с _ним_ все происходит. Чего быть не может по определению с такими людьми как Дженсен. Это может случиться с обычными, нормальными людьми. Которые смеются, дружат с другими и… разговаривают.

Если для остальных это ничего не стоящее действо, то для Дженсена все по-другому. Он никогда даже не представлял себя в такой позиции. Однако вот он тут, и это чертовски сложно принять.

Но возможно… Просто потому, что он никогда не мог даже мечтать о такой ситуации, это не значит, что он не хочет попробовать.

На нем обнаженный, мокрый, горячий после душа и явно желающий его красивый Джаред. Он с ним сейчас нежен, и, в отличие от тех, кого Дженсен встречал раньше, Джаред _хочет_ его, хочет быть сверху, хочет быть в нем. Трогать его и целовать. Обладать им. Кто он такой, чтобы отказывать тому, кто его хочет?!

Нет, Дженсен слишком долго ждал такого человека. И не важно, что Джаред совершил! Не важно! Ему плевать на все, кроме того, что Джаред его хочет. Джаред его трогает и ласкает. И даже если некоторые его ласки грубоваты, они все равно любящие.

Дженсен ничего не знает о совершенстве, справедливости, но зато понимает, что тот, кто хочет кого-то вроде него, такого… неправильного, не может быть негодяем.

Так что он позволит Джареду делать все. И не важно, даст ли ему Джаред шанс выбирать или нет, он попросту готов разрешить все.

Внезапно Джаред замирает. Приподнявшись на одной руке, он зависает над Дженсеном. Второй рукой проводит вверх по шее, дальше по лицу, ласково прикасаясь к щекам, носу, трогая покусанные губы.

— Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, Дженсен.

И хотя голос его тихий и нежный, в тишине комнаты слова звучат раскатом грома.

— Я не святой, Господь знает, что нет, и я убил того человека. Я сделал это и не жалею. Он первый достал свое оружие. Обычно я не стреляю людей направо и налево, но если кто-то тычет в меня пистолетом, то я отвечаю. И всегда быстрее. Всегда.

В этом у Дженсена нет сомнений.

— Но ты… — Джаред утыкается лбом в лоб Дженсена и издает то ли стон, то ли просто с шумом выдыхает. — Пожалуйста, не бойся меня. Все другие должны бояться, но не ты. Не убегай от меня, Дженсен. Я никогда тебя не обижу.

Возможно, из-за желания принять желаемое за действительное, возможно, по причине его отчаянной потребности в прикосновениях, стремлении быть для кого-то важным, но Дженсен на самом деле ему верит. И поэтому, подняв голову, обнимает Джареда за шею и прижимается своими губами к его губам. Поцелуй получается не смелый и невинный, а лучше назвать неопытный.

Возможно, это клише, использующееся повсеместно, но этот неловкий поцелуй Дженсена словно прорывает плотину, и на него обрушивается Джаред. Он будто бы везде: вот его руки ласкают ноги, поднимаясь от голеней до бедер; вот уже одна его ладонь трогает напряженный живот; другая крепко сжимает подбородок, а губы яростно впиваются в истерзанный рот. 

Как-то так получается, что именно Джаред отчаянно желает физического контакта, и гораздо больше, чем Дженсен нуждается в прикосновениях. Будто Джаред изголодался по нему, Дженсену. Одной этой мысли оказывается достаточно, чтобы заставить Дженсена задохнуться. Или было бы достаточно, если бы в этот момент Джаред не просунул руку между их влажными телами и не ухватил его твердый член. Верный способ, чтобы так никогда и не узнать наверняка, от чего же не хватает воздуха в легких.

Джаред не нежен с ним, даже груб, но, как оказывается теперь, Дженсену это по нраву. Нельзя сказать, что он не пробовал так грубо дрочить себе раньше, но никогда не чувствовал себя так охуительно. Так правильно, настолько бесстыдно. У Джареда все получается так, что уже не кажется, будто это плохо и что такие вещи следует вытворять исключительно в темноте.

Нет, Джаред делает так, что лежать голым с другим мужчиной на кровати в освещенной комнате для Дженсена становится нормальным и естественным.

Он уверен в себе, в своих поступках. И даже сильные движения рукой по члену ощущаются так правильно, словно Джаред даже мысли не допускает, что какое-то его действие не будет приятно Дженсену. Как будто он знает, что нужно Дженсену больше него самого. 

Джаред играет на нем как на инструменте, созданном только для него. Одной рукой дрочит, второй ласкает все тело. Его губы лижут, кусают и посасывают, превращая Дженсена в сплошной дрожащий сгусток чувств и ощущений.

Легкое покалывание внизу позвоночника — первое предупреждение, и Дженсен хватает Джареда за плечи, пытаясь высвободить рот из поцелуя, но поначалу ему не удается. А когда наконец отрывается от Джареда, то уже почти поздно.

— Джаред, остановись, я сейчас…

Но Джаред не позволяет ему закончить, просто целует снова и ускоряет темп.

— Все в порядке, все хорошо, Дженсен, отпусти себя, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

Не этого хочет Дженсен, не так он хочет закончить. Он хочет Джареда! Всего! Но слишком поздно. Теперь остановиться он уже не в силах, и через секунду тело напрягается и взрывается оргазмом.

Голова идет кругом, сердце упорно ищет путь наружу из груди, и, кажется, Дженсен не чувствует своих ног. Едва он спускается с небес на землю после оглушительного оргазма, как Джаред, который до этого, замерев, наблюдал за ним, нежно берет его и переворачивает на живот, затем так же аккуратно ставит на колени.

Дженсен не спорит, только испускает довольный стон, когда Джаред наваливается сверху, горячо дыша ему в шею, отчего по телу Дженсена пробегает возбужденная дрожь.

— Дженсен…

Голос звучит сзади, но в своем полуобморочном состоянии Дженсену кажется, что он слышит его отовсюду. Этот голос звучит требовательно, поэтому Дженсен старается изо всех сил сконцентрироваться и в качестве ответа бормочет что-то бездумное.

— Дженсен, ты понимаешь, что я собираюсь сейчас сделать?

Да, он понимает, ну или, по крайней мере, надеется, что знает. Только вот словами ответить не в силах, потому что ладони Джареда по-прежнему гуляют по его телу, трогают и ласкают каждый миллиметр чувствительной кожи. Бессловесное мычание, вот и все, что он может предложить, но Джаред, кажется, понимает.

— Ты это делал раньше?

Джаред задает вопрос таким тоном, словно не из праздного любопытства интересуется, а ему реально важно знать ответ. У Дженсена непроизвольно вырывается удивленный возглас. Как будто он похож на человека, с которым такое может произойти. Как будто кто-то, кроме Джареда, смотрел на него достаточно долго, чтобы вообще захотеть оказаться вместе в такой ситуации.

Джаред не устает повторять, что он, Дженсен, не осознает, какой эффект оказывает на окружающих. Только это сам Джаред не понимает, что он тому причина. Это он зажег свет в Дженсене, без него Дженсен для всех невидимка.

Сейчас же Джаред, кажется, все понимает и больше не задает вопросов.

Позже, когда Дженсен пытается припомнить произошедшее, воспоминания приходят к нему не сплошной лентой событий, а урывками, вспышками из поцелуев и ласк. И того самого мгновения, когда Дженсен впервые ощущает в себе Джареда, испытывает обалденное чувство единения с другим человеком.

Но главным образом это все же беспорядочное скопление эмоций, ощущений и чувств. Как Джаред движется внутри; как боль вперемешку с наслаждением создает новое, ранее неизведанное чувство; как пальцы Джареда с силой впиваются в кожу его бедер и Дженсена окутывает ощущение, словно они тоже просачиваются внутрь его тела, и это так охуительно.

И, конечно же, финал — когда Джаред отчаянно вцепляется зубами ему в шею, пальцами до синяков — в его стройные бедра, а всем своим естеством — в самую глубь Дженсена.

Того Дженсена Эклза, который едва может сказать пару слов, Джаред заставляет кричать.

**Глава 9**

Просыпается Дженсен от воя сирен. Тело болит, но в общем чувствует он себя отлично. А вот сирены это плохо. Дженсен тут же распахивает глаза и понимает — тело болит не столько от отличного секса, а потому, что он связан. Руки крепко стянуты за спиной, ноги спутаны вместе.

После этого его словно вырубает, и все вокруг замедляется: распахивается дверь, комнату наполняют люди в синих куртках с тремя желтыми буквами на спинах, его развязывают, заматывают в простыню, которой он был укрыт. Поддерживают чьи-то нежные руки, кто-то уверяет его, что теперь он свободен и спасен. Что с ними он теперь наконец в безопасности и под защитой.

Последующие дни проходят словно в тумане. Его увозят в больницу, и люди в белых халатах и зеленой форме толкутся вокруг, осматривая тяжелыми взглядами и трогая руками в перчатках синяки и укусы на его теле. В какой-то момент эти руки забираются слишком далеко, и Дженсена это выводит из себя. Он не кричит, не произносит ни звука, просто вырывается и пытается убежать. Его удерживают чьи-то добрые, но сильные руки. Медсестра с круглым приятным лицом и черными блестящими волосами гладит его по голове и просит расслабиться, уверяет, что никто его не обидит, но его обязательно нужно проверить на разрывы.

Вокруг столько людей! Они все разговаривают с ним, все его трогают осторожно. Дженсен ничего не понимает. К горлу от этих прикосновений подкатывает, того и гляди стошнит.

Джаред… Ему надо знать, где он! Их всех поймали?

Ответ ему приносят два фэбээровца. Дженсену блевать хочется, глядя на них. Мужчина ходячий стереотип: крепыш в солнцезащитных очках, надутый от самомнения и осознания собственной важности. Его партнер — женщина, с расплывшейся фигурой. Она не трогает и ни о чем не спрашивает Дженсена, а просто рассказывает все, что ему так хотелось знать. Все теперь становится кристально ясным.

Искать его не переставали с самого ограбления, четыре месяца назад. Поначалу думали, что он соучастник, и работал в музее для прикрытия. Но сейчас, конечно, он уже больше не подозреваемый. Она даже откровенничает с ним о том, что других ниточек у них нет.

Еще, оказывается, все это время он находился в долбаной Монтане! Дом, в котором его держали, стоит и правда у черта на куличках, на самой дальней границе одного частного ранчо, но его владельцы, само собой, вне подозрений. Его нашли, когда в полицию поступил анонимный звонок с непрослеживаемого телефона. 

Его похитители… мучители… Она очень сожалеет, что власти прибыли поздно и не успели их схватить. При осмотре выявилось, что они, видимо, удрали уже давно. Зато ФБР нашли Дженсена, а это ведь самое важное. И, может быть, когда ему полегчает, он мог бы им помочь? Рассказать о тех бандитах, чтобы их быстрей поймать? 

Все ясно. Это Джаред. Он отпустил его. Он ему доверился. Дженсен понимает, что сейчас они уже далеко и затаятся еще на долгое время. Но все равно это вопрос большого доверия. Дженсен ведь может их всех описать. Хоть имен их он не знает — вообще-то знает, только неизвестно, подлинные ли они — и чего-то по-настоящему стоящего тоже, но его информации было бы вполне достаточно, чтобы начать дело. Но Джаред его отпустил, превратил его из подозреваемого в жертву. Жертву, подвергнувшуюся пыткам, с которой теперь все должны вести себя очень осторожно в силу испытанных им мучений.

Только Дженсен совсем не уверен, что благодарен ему за это. Его это практически выбило из колеи. Он же не просил ничего подобного! Если Джаред не собирался его прикончить, то почему оставил одного? Чем это лучше? Дженсену было хорошо там, где он был, и возвращаться ему вовсе некуда.

Потом появляются еще люди. Юристы из музея, такие обеспокоенные и доброжелательные, суют в руки чек на большую сумму и просят подписать бумагу. Ничего особенно важного, просто бумажка, в которой говорится, что он, Дженсен Эклз, не имеет и не будет иметь никаких претензий к музею, что не станет негативно отзываться о музее в СМИ, ну и тому подобное.

Дженсен все подписывает. Все-таки денег много, а он хочет, чтобы все эти люди уже ушли, оставили его в покое. Но нет. Приходят еще, говорят с ним сочувственными голосами и понимающе кивают. Консультанты по изнасилованиям, травмам, похищениям и еще хер знает по каким делам. Дженсену их всех скопом хочется прибить. Никто его не насиловал, и нихрена он не травмирован! Ну, по крайней мере, не больше, чем был до этого.

Естественно, этого он им сказать не может. Тогда ему в руки дают клавиатуру и набранные им слова отображаются на большом мониторе рядом с ним.

На него сыплется миллион вопросов: он видел их лица? сколько их было? кто-нибудь еще приходил в этот дом?

Дженсену жаль, искренне жаль, но помочь он ничем не может. Он никого не видел в лицо. Его все время держали взаперти. Сколько их было, ему неизвестно, с ним общался только один. Может, там был еще кто-то, но он не может сказать, сколько их.

А тот, кто вас избил? Они, конечно, понимают, что об этом трудно говорить, правда понимают, но, может, Дженсен попробует? Малейшая деталь поможет найти этого похитителя и сделать так, чтобы он никогда никому не смог сделать больно, как сделал Дженсену.

Если это так, то Дженсену действительно сложно ответить именно на этот вопрос. Потому что тот вид вреда, который нанес ему Джаред — самое лучшее, что он когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни.

Дженсен понимает, что его тут держат за недоразвитого из-за немоты и отсутствия социальных навыков. Да, он не разговаривает. И не будет! С Джаредом и Чадом он говорил, и если бы у него было время — он и с Крисом и Стивом побеседовал бы. Теперь этого не узнать. И нет, больше он ни с кем говорить не собирается. Никогда.

Ему уже до чертиков хочется прекратить этот поток вопросов, но они продолжают его спрашивать. Должно же быть что-то, что он может им сказать. И они продолжают его доставать, пока однажды не застают голым перед зеркалом в больничной палате. Дженсен стоит, глядя на свое отражение, и трогает синяки на шее и плечах. А закрыв глаза, он почти чувствует, как зубы Джареда впиваются в его кожу.

После этого поднимается тема Стокгольмского синдрома, и все приходят к выводу, что в больнице ему больше делать нечего.

Его решают отпустить домой. Ближайший аэропорт в Биллинге, оттуда его отправляют в родной город. До самой двери квартиры, где его встречает квартирная хозяйка, Дженсена сопровождают люди в форме. Сама квартира очевидно все это время считалась чем-то вроде места преступления. Но Дженсену до этого нет никакого дела. Единственное, что ясно — квартира остается за ним и никакой оплаты за прошедшее время от него не требуется.

Ему оставляют папку с адресами разных местных групп поддержки и адаптации, и расписание трех сеансов у психотерапевта на следующей неделе. Пожимают руку, вручают номера телефонов, по которым он может звонить в любое время дня и ночи, и еще раз спрашивают, действительно ли у него нет никого из близких, кому они могли бы позвонить. Дженсен в очередной раз подтверждает — у него нет никого. И ему на это плевать. Все, что его сейчас заботит, это их отъезд и чтобы больше не иметь с ними никаких дел! 

Как только они уходят, Дженсен съезжает спиной по закрытой двери на пол. Вот он наконец и один. Только в этот раз все гораздо хуже, потому что теперь он знает, что такое быть с кем-то. Он тянется за своим рюкзаком. В нем все то же самое: одежда, фотоаппарат без карты памяти. Ничего нужного и важного, ничего, напоминающего о случившемся. Когда перед Дженсеном выложили эти вещи и спросили, его ли это и все ли на месте, он ответил «да» на оба вопроса. 

И теперь он все-таки немного зол на парней за то, что забрали компьютер. Хотя прекрасно понимает, почему они это сделали: нельзя быть одновременно и несчастной жертвой похищения, и иметь фотокамеру с ноутбуком, набитые снимками радостных лиц своих тюремщиков. Сложновато было бы объяснить наличие тысячи с лишком фотографий окружающей дом природы, учитывая, что ты все эти четыре месяца просидел в запертой комнате. Конечно, он все понимает. Но все равно злится. Ведь это все, что у него было. И чего теперь нет. А через несколько месяцев скучной и однообразной жизни, в какой он существовал до происшествия и которая теперь его ждет, он вообще все забудет. Забудет, что значит быть видимым для кого-то. Что значит жить.

Ведь четыре месяца из своих долгих тридцати лет Дженсен Эклз жил. Теперь ему снова придется учиться существованию в роли невидимки.

  


Оказывается, перестать существовать очень сложно, особенно после того, как ты попробовал, каково это на самом деле.

Следующие четыре месяца Дженсену хочется бежать куда глаза глядят. Только от себя не убежишь. Он практически не выходит из квартиры. Зачем? Если там все только и напоминает о том, как краток был миг, когда его видели, с ним говорили, он кому-то нравился… А теперь его ни одна живая душа вновь не замечает.

Он все время думает: а вспоминает ли его Джаред? Лежит в постели, опускает руки на бедра и сильно вжимает в кожу. Если закрыть глаза, то на секунду можно представить, что это ладони Джареда на его бедрах.

Только стоит открыть глаза — и никакого Джареда нет и в помине.

Но вот однажды по почте приходит открытка. Пустая, только адрес. На фото чудесное Карибское море, омывает зеленый остров. В нижнем правом углу белые буквы сообщают, что это вид острова Гуана.

Дальше все легко. Дженсен не озабочивается покупкой нового компьютера, но, забежав в библиотеку, он узнает все, что нужно. Гуана — это маленький частный островок в цепи Виргинских островов, буквально недавно поменявший хозяина.

Тут же он принимает решение. Вернувшись домой, собирает все для себя важное и оставляет хозяйке вместе с ключом письмо со словами, мол, он уезжает и не вернется. Добавляет месячную плату в качестве благодарности и бросает конверт в хозяйский почтовый ящик при выходе из дома.

Шестичасовой перелет на остров Биф, затем короткая поездка на такси на пристань, где остается только найти человека, который перевез бы его на лодке на один маленький частный остров.

Так что ровно через тринадцать часов, как он вышел из своей квартиры, двадцать четыре часа, как получил открытку, Дженсен ступает на остров Гуана.

Поначалу он ничего действительно не замечает; не видит ни прозрачной бирюзовой воды, ни пышной природы. Все его внимание обращено на пляжный домик всего в нескольких ярдах и высокую фигуру, лежащую на большом диване на деревянной веранде.

Джаред лежит на спине, растянувшись во всю свою могучую длину, а у него на животе шевелится комочек чего-то серого и пушистого. Как только Дженсен приближается по деревянным доскам веранды, Джаред поднимает глаза и широко улыбается. Дженсену до одури хочется ударить его… или поцеловать. Или то и другое вместе. Но поцелуй явно первый на очереди.

Дженсен подходит ближе, Джаред осторожно поднимает пушистый комочек на ладони и, протягивая ему, говорит:

— Я тебе котенка принес.

**Эпилог**

Жизнь не сильно меняется… Хотя нет, конечно она меняется. Разница огромная между одиноким существованием в дерьмовой нью-йоркской квартирке и с ненавистной работой и жизнью на частном солнечном острове, где каждый день солнце и разные тропические фрукты, и фотоаппарат, и компьютер — да, они все сберегли для него! И Джаред. Тут есть Джаред. Откровенно говоря, Дженсен может жить хоть в глубокой Сибири, если там будет Джаред.

Но, слава богу, он не там, а здесь. С Джаредом и Дженджен. Джаред не позволяет переименовывать их питомца. Тут и все остальные: Крис, Стив, Чад и еще этот классный мужик Джефф, которого Дженсен раньше не видел. Выясняется, что остров этот вовсе не собственность Джареда, а скорее своего рода кооператив для воров в отставке. 

И это прекрасно. Здесь достаточно людей для Джареда, чтобы не чувствовать себя слишком уединенно, а для Дженсена их не слишком много, чтобы испугаться толпы.

Но для Дженсена также многое вовсе не изменилось. Он не стал внезапно здоровым, не превратился вдруг в спокойного, психически уравновешенного человека. Он все так же чуточку ущербен, по-прежнему едва разговаривает и неизменно ненавидит еду из коробок.

Он все такой же Дженсен. Только тот Дженсен, который существует.

Джаред его видит, целует его, держит в объятиях и любит, дарит оргазмы… много чудесных взрывных оргазмов!

Так что, может быть, и нельзя убежать от самого себя. Только иногда — по причине удачи или несчастья, тут все зависит от взгляда на вещи — можно прибежать к совершенно другому себе.


End file.
